ateet ka raaz
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: It's my another abhirika story .but ateet se juda hua hai...hey now onwards rajvi track starts. chapter 16 updated
1. Chapter 1

**hello friends**

 **I am back with new story**

 **Actually hum sab ko pata hai ki abhijeet ko apna ateet yaad nahi .lekin socha hai kabhi koi insaan apni ateet se bhaag the hue.**

 **Ab story padhiye**

 **In a small village**

man consoling his mother : maa aap chinta mat kijiye mai usse zaroor wapis leke aaunga

Mother : humse bohat badi galti hui hai beta .hame uske saath aisa nahi karna chahiye tha .wo hum sab ko maaf kardegi kya ?

Man : maa is baat ko hokar 10 saal ho chuki hai .

Wo zaroor in sab baato ko bhul gayi hogi

Mother : wo aise baaton ko jaldi nahi nahi bhula degi beta .wo ek baar yaha aajaye mai usse maafi maangungi

Man : maa aap dekhiye mai zaroor aapko khwaish poori karunga

Aap bus uski swagat ki tayyari kijiye .usse mai leke aaunga .

Mother : sach me wo aayegi .

Man : haan maa

Mai jaake usko bulake aata hun

Suddenly his phone ranged

Man : hello

Haan bol raha hun

Kaha hai

Mumbai me

Theek hai

Thank you

He cut the call

Maa wo Mumbai me hai .mai abhi jaakar usko manake leke aata hun bis mujhe thoda waqt chahiye

He left for Mumbai

 **After two years**

 **Here tarika joined Cid recently and abhijeet had a crush on tarika**

 **Abhijeet went to forensic lab**

abhijeet : hello tarika jee

Tarika smiling : hai abhijeet

Abhijeet : wo mai aapse ye kehne aaya ki aap aaj shaam ko free hai

Tarika : haan

Abhijeet : tho kya aap mere saath ...

Before he could say Dr salunkhe entered

Dr : kya hua Bhai .

Aaj aap lab me kyun .kuch hua hai kya

Abhijeet : nai nai much nai bas tarikaa jee ka haalchal puch raha tha

Dr : pata chal raha hai ki kya puch rahe ho

Before they could talk his phone rang and he went bureau saying acp sir had called him

Acp : aao abhijeet hame uss drugs ke case ke liye kuch sabbot dhund na hai na

Abhijeet : haan sir bohat try kar raha hun lekin kuch sabbot nahi mil raha

Acp : isliye is case ko deal karne ke lie ek undercover Cop ko rakha gaya tha aur usne saboot bhi ikata karke laya hai

Ye raha. Inse mile ye hai abhijeet

Cop : gm sir

Abhijeet : gm

Aur abhijeet' ye hai ...

 **tho any guesses ki pehle kisne baat ki who is that man and this undercover cop**

 **Please say that I should continue this or not ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you friends for your for supporting me**

 **Km- fan: thank you supporting ki kon hai wo inspector.** **Take care**

 **Tropicallight: thank you dear for supporting me**

 **Love duo and crazy for abhirika: thank you dear for supporting. Yes your guess is correct**

 **Kamikaze black: thank you di for your review and suspence will be revealed soon**

 **Mr bindas: thank you for your review but what can I do .I have no time to write stories but keep on reviewing my stories**

 **Sakshi: thank you for your review. Take care dear**

 **Hamdard duo: thank you for your review**

 **Storygirl 2121: thank you dii for your review. Keep supporting me dear**

 **Cid fan : thank you for your review please encourage me with your reviews**

 **Abhirika. Sweety: thank you dear for encouraging story abhijeet se related nahi hai sawal jaldi mil jayenge .aur ek baat ye story saare stories se bhi different supporting dear**

 **As anjana : thank you dear for your review. Keep supporting .Take care**

 **Aditi : thank you dear for supporting me .keep reviewing**

 **Now enjoy reading**

acp : aur abhijeet ye hai senior inspector rajat

Abhijeet : hello rajat .welcome to Cid

He shook his hand with him

Rajat : thank you sir bohat suna hai aapke baare aur daya sir ke bareme waise daya sir kaha hai

Abhijeet : wo ek case ke silsile me delhi gaya tak aajayega.

Rajat : OK sir

Meanwhile they got phone about a case and went to the crime spot

 **crime spot**

Abhijeet : sir iske body pe goli lagi hai aur naakun bhi neela hua hai

Samaj me nahi aata ki iski moth kaise hui

Acp : ab ye tho salunkhe he batayega

 **forensic lab**

cid team entered lab

As usual abhijeet looked at tarika and smiled at her .tarika too smiles

Salunkhe noticed them

Abhijeet : good morning salunkhe Saab and looking at tarika : very good morning tarika jee with a smile

Tarika too smiles : good morning abhijeet

Salunkhe murmured : indono ka kuch nahi ho sakta

Abhijeet : kuch kaha aapne

Salunkhe with slightly anger and teasing : mujhe sirf good morning aur tarika ko very good morning .

Ye bhed bhav kyun hai Bhai

Abhijeet : wo kya hai na sir jo case ke baareme jyada jannkari dete hai usse tho very tho very good morning kehna chahiye

Salunkhe angrily : kya

Abhijeet not understanding what to say : wo...wo...wo sir

Salunkhe : wo..wo kya batao

all the officers were enjoying there fight but only person watching tarika from his corner of his eyes with many questions in his mind

Sachin came in between and stopped them

Sachin : wo abhijeet sir bus aise he keh rahe hai

Hai na abhijeet sir

Salunkhe : aise he

Abhijeet : haan sir aise hai .aap tho bura maan rahe hai . ab moth ( murder ) ki wajah bata dijiye na

Salunkhe : theek hai.

Is aadmi ko goli aur zeher dono se maara gaya hai

Abhijeet : ye baat tho mujhe bhi PatA Hai sir

Salunkhe : lekin iski moth zeher se hui hai .Iski body me zeher ki maatra bohat zyada mili hai

Abhijeet : ye konse zeher hai

Salunkhe : ye r***** naam ka zeher hai

Tarika : aur baat hai .ye zeher India me bohat kam jagah paaye jate hai aur Mumbai me sirf do teen jagah he hai haha ye zeher milta hai

Abhijeet again smiled at tarika : wah tarika jee. Aapne kamaal kardiya aaj case tho solve hogaya hai

Rajat : magar sir khooni ne isko goli se kyun maara

Salunkhe pointing at rajat : ye kon hai Bhai

Abhijeet : sir ye rajat hai ,aaj he join hua hai

Aur rajat ye hai Dr salunkhe

Rajat : good morning sir

Aur ye hai tarika jee

rajat : hello

Tarika : hai .tarika although said hai to him but felt that she has seen him before

Salunkhe : tumhare sawal ka jawab mai deta hun rajat

Shayed khooni chahta ho ki ye jaldi marjaye is liye usne zeher de kar goli maardi

Abhijeet' s phone ranged

And they got busy in case and the criminal was caught .

It was late night tarika was in the lab .abhijeet who was going to home saw lab door was not locked

Abhijeet : itni der hogayi lekin lab ka door khula hai .kon ho sakta hai ander

He opened the door and saw tarika there.

As usual abhijeet smiles by seeing her

Abhijeet : tarika jee aap abhi tak yaha hai

Tarika with a smile: haan wo bus file work complete kar rahi hun.

Abhijeet slight anger : inti raat ko

Tarika jee aapko pata hai time kya hua

Tarika convincing: abhijeet wo

Bus file complete ho gaya hai .abhi bas nikal rahi hun

Abhijeet : tho chaliye mai aapko chod deta hun

Tarika : nahi abhijeet mai gaadi layi chali jaungi

Abhijeet : lekin bohat raat hogayi tarika

Mai aapko chod dunga .

Tarika : no problem abhijeet .mai chali jaungi

Mai ghar jaakar aapko phone kar jaiyena .aapko der hoti chali jaungi

Abhijeet sad tone : hmmm

Theek hai

He went from there

Tarika finished her work in ten minutes and went from there

Tarika reached parking : oh my god itni der hogayi .she saw her car .

Oh no isko abhi punchur hona tha kya .Maine abhijeet ko bhi bhej dia pata nahi ab kya nahi ab mera kya dega mujhe lift .oh god please help me

She moved forward but saw another car.

She was overjoyed with happiness by seeing that immediately went near that car.

Abhijeeeeettttt

Abhijeet saw her ,he stopped playing in his phone and came outside .she hugged him ,abhijeet just caressed her hair

Abhijeet: hogaya aapka kaam tarika jee

Tarika : hogaya .thank you abhijeet ,aap mere liye itne der ruk gaye and they got separated

Abhijeet: koi baat nahi

Tarika: lagta hai ab aapko mujhe lift dena padega kyun ki meri gaadi ki puncture hogayi .lekin

Abhijeet : lekin kya?

Tarika : lekin aap itni der mere liye kyun ruke

Abhijeet : wo isliye kyunki aapko meri zaroorat hai .aapko akele kaise chod sakta hun.

Chaliye tarika jee bohta der hogayi

And both Sat in car

Abhijeet started the car but it didn't started.

Tarika: kya hua

Abhijeet : wo kya hai na bohat der se gaadi me Baitha hun lekin start nahi hai ab gaadi naraaz hogayi .

Tarika : so funny

Ab kya karein

Abhijeet : pehle gaadi se utar kar lift maangte hai .we have no option.

Ya phir taxi .lekin agar taxi ko call kia tho wo aane me 2 teen ghante lag jayenge

They came outside bureau and started to walk .

Tarika : abhijeet ab mujhse nahi hoga .mai nahi chal sakti .hum ek ghante se chal rahe .koi lift nahi de raha hai.

Abhijeet : ek kaam karte hai thodi der yahi ruk kar saans lete hai.

They sat there for a moment

Suddenly a car and stopped near them

Man : sir aapko lift chahiye

Abhijeet was surprised: rajat tum yaha

Rajat: haan sir .wo mai ghar ja raha hun

Aapko lift chahiye kya .

Abhijeet : haan

Chaliye tarika jee ,they got inside the car

Abhijeet : lekin rajat tum itni der tak kya kar rahe the Mera Matlab hai kaha the

Rajat : wo sir mai bus apni friends ke saath tha .

Abhijeet : acha acha

Rajat : sir aapne dinner kar liya

Abhijeet : nahi rajat

Rajat: agar aap dono chahe tho mai gaadi kisi restaurant me rok dun

Abhijeet : haan haan kyun tarika jee

Tarika : OK

And they dined together and and tarika enjoyed being together

And rajat dropped near tarika' s house

Tarika : thank you rajat

Rajat : thanks kehke aap mera ehsaan chuka nahi sakti hai

Tarika : tho

Rajat smiled : aapko mujhe aur abhijeet sir ko aapki haath ki coffee pilani padegi

Abhijeet: ye baat sahi kahi tumne rajat

Tho tarikaa jee kya aap humko kaafi pilayengi

Tarika smiles : haan chaliye

Then tarika gave them her special coffee and they went from there

Rajat dropped Abhijeet and reached his house

Rajat : aaj maine tarika ko lift dedi .phir those dino me mai uska friend ban jaunga

Wow ma mai jaldi tarika ko aapse mila dunga and he slept

 **here Abhijeet**

Abhijeet : kaaash mai roj tarika ke saath time bita tarika jee ab mai so raha hun

Jaldi se Ap mere sapno me aaiye

 **here tarika**

ye rajat kon hai .pata nahi mujhe lagta hai Maine kahi dekha hai usko

And she remembered Abhijeet

Abhijeet mujhe bohat acha laga tumhare saath time spent karke .

Kal milte hai .

 **ok aaj sirf itna he hai .lekin sab log confused honge meri story padh kar.I will reveal the suspense soon...**

 **Merry Christmas to all of you dears**

 **And please encourage me with your reviews .and silent readers pls review .it takes only two minutes to review .**

 **Pls r and r**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello my dear friends. Missed me .**

 **I Am back with a newchapter**

 **Km- fan: shayed aapko is chapter me jawab milega .and tarika ko memory loss nai hai and enjoy**

 **Story girl2121:aap ko jaldi pata chal jayega dii ki ye rajat ka kya khel**

 **Have a nice day**

 **Kamikaze me : thanks for your review dii**

 **Hope you like this chapter**

 **Charming sweety : hai dear, is chapter me thoda suspense tho reveal ho jayega,will try to update my other stories also dear**

 **Waise can we be friends?**

 **Love duo and crazy for abhirika: hope is chapter ko padh kar kuch samaj me aajaye tumhe .but suspense will be revealed soon**

 **Arooj: shayed aapko is chapter me aapke sawal ka jawab you for your review**

 **Guest : thank you dear**

 **Guest : kya karoon yaar time nahi milta mujhe update karne ke liye .hope u like it**

 **Sakshi : thank you dear friend for your continues support .hope you like it dear**

 **Mr bindas : hai ,mai aap ke friend zaroor banungi .I will surely try to write abhirika story on current track aap sirf mujhe encourage kariye .hope you like this chapter**

 **Tanu : hello you for supporting me hope you like this chapter dear**

 **As anjana : hello dear .how are you? Maine Aapko pm bhi lekin aapse response nahi aaya .kya aapne mera msg nahi deka kya? Anyways thanks for your review, hope you like this chapter**

 **Abhirika my love : yes your guess is write dekho ki kya hota you like this chapter**

 **Aditi: hope you find your answer in this chapter a nice day dear**

 **Cid fan: (jasleen) hai dear thank you for your support .suspense jaldi reveal Jo jayega. Keep reviewing dear**

 **Guest : thank you for your suggestion .I will surely try my level best to attract the story. Keep supporting me dear**

 **Hope you all like this chapter**

 **Next day**

Abhijeet got up early and kept a msg for someone

 _"Hello tarika jee. Hope ki aaj ka din ache se jaye"_

 _He got reply in few seconds_

 _*hai good morning to you too*_

mera morning ache jayega kyunki aaj tarika jee ne mujhe wish Jo kiya.

He went to prepare food for him .

Abhijeet pov ( looking at messed kitchen): aur kitne din Abhijeet babu aap is kitchen me kaam karenge .Lagta hai mai aise he kunwara reh jaunga .

Ab sirf is baat ki prartna( prayer) hai ki tarika jee jaldi se is ghar me aaye aur is ghar ko ..,... He was in his thoughts when door bell rang

Abhijeet opened the door and was surprised to see his buddy

Abhijeet with extreme happiness hugged him: are daya ,tum kab aaye ,tumhara mission khatam hogaya kya ,tumhe kahi chot tho nahi lagi said checking his body

Daya: mere Bhai yahi khadke baatein karoge yaa phir ander bhi bulaogi

Abhijeet feeling sorry: ander aana ...and they sat on couch and started to talk about case etc etc...

After some time Abhijeet finding chance...

Abhijeet : daya mujhe tumse kuch baat karna hai

Daya : haan

Abhijeet: woh kya hai na daya ki mai shadi karna chahta hun

Daya : tho karlo na isme konsi problem hai.

Tarika bohat achi ladki hai yaar ...agar tum chaho tho mai tarika se baat karle tha hun

Abhijeet blushed by listening name of tarika : mujhe pata hai tarika bohat achi ladki hai

Par m...m..mai tumhare baareme baat kar raha hun.

Daya: kya yaar,tum mujhse shaadi karogi kya

Abhijeet hurriedly : nahi yaar

Daya : Bhai mai tujhe ek baat bata deta hun mujhse baat karne se koii faida nahi hai tum agar tarika se baat karogi tho thodi baat ban sakti hai

Abhijeet slapped his forehead

bhagawan! Kaha phasa diya tune mujhe

Mai apni shaadi nahi Tumhari shaadi ke baareme baat kar raha hun

Daya : oh acha acha

Abhijeet : tum bhi jaldi se apne liye ek ladki dhundho na yaar

Daya: yaar pata nahi mujhe kab ladki milegi

Tum karlo na yaar shaadi,ek baat bata deta hun agar mere liye intezaar karogi na tho tum bhudde ho hojaoge

And he laughed at his own joke

But Abhijeet is not happy with his answer

Abhijeet : Daya before he could say anything he got a call from acp sir and they had to leave for a new case

 **Same day at tarika ' s house**

tarika got up early and made breakfast for herself and for her parents

Her father came down from stairs talking with some

 _kab nikli tum_

 _Acha tho kab pohanch rahi ho_

 _Theek hai_

 _Aaram se aana_

he cut the call

Tarika : kiska phone tha papa

Tarika' s father: tumhare liye ek surprise hai thodi der me pata chal jayega

Tarika curiously: please Jaldi bataiye na papa mujhe se intezaar nahi ho raha hai

Suddenly tm( tarika' s mom) entered in the seen

TM: kya baatein chal rahi hai baap beti ke beech ...Zara hum bhi jaane

Tf: thodi der me aap dono pata chal jayega

Tab tak hum breakfast fast karle ...mujhe bhook lagi hai

Tarika : OK papa

As they finished their breakfast door bell rang

Tarika was first to open the door

As she opened the she felt surprised and hugged the person tighly

 _diii aap kab aaye...jiju kaise hai...aur.._

before her dii could say anything ,a little voice came from behind

Voice : aap silf ( sirf) aapki dii se baat kalengi yaa Phil( phir) humse bhi baat kalengi

Tarika : arey meri gudiya tumhe kaise bhool sakti hun And she lifted her and turned

The little girl laughed and said : bas karo mujhe chakkal ( chakkar) aa rahi hai

Tarika putting her down: theek hai kais hai aap

Girl : bohat achi hun

Tf : beta tum ander aaona

They a went inside

And settled on sofa

Tarika sister : papa hum log yahi shift ho rahe hai kyun ki mere pati US jaarahe hain office ke kaam se ,tho mujhe aur ammu (nick name ofher daughter ) ko yahi rehna padega shayed 5 saal

Tarika with extreme happiness : wow dii ye tho achi baat hai maltab ki mai aur ammu ek saath rahenge

She clapped her hand with ammu

Dii hum kal he ammu ki school me admission karwayenge

Ts : theek hai tumharii beti hai...tum jaisa chaho waisa he karo

Ab mai tujhe apni beti somp rahi ...uska ache se khayal rakhna

Tarika with a smile: OK dii

Ammu : ma ( she calls tarika ,tarika' s mom also ma)

Tarika hugged her: haan meri jaan

Ammu : mai schkol(school) jaungi kya

Tarika : haan mai kal he tumhara admission karungi

Ammu : OK

After few days tarika became very close to ammu than her mother

One day ammu and tarika went outside to mall

 **In mall**

tarika and ammu were busy in buying chocolates and unfortunately Abhijeet came there

Abhijeet: arey tarika yaha he went near her And called her name

Tarika turned: Abhijeet tum yaha

Abhijeet: haan wo main shopping karne aaya ...aur aap ...ye bachi kon hai

Tarika : ye who was still looking at chocolates

Ye meri behen ki beti hai ammu

Abhijeet went near har and bent down to her level : beta aapka naam kya hai

Ammu looked at him and got scared and hide behind tarika

Tarika also bent down : ammu uncle bohat ache and slowly ammu came near him

Tarika indicated Abhijeet to talk

Abhijeet : beta aapka naam kya hai

Ammu looked at tarika

Tarika : ammu apna naam batao

Ammu : Dr ameena

Abhijeet laughed: tho aap doctor hai kya

Ammu nodded

Abhijeet : acha aap konse doctor ho

Ammu : ameena doctor

Abhirika laughed at her words

Ammu became nice friend of Abhijeet

Tarika : theek hai abhijeet ab hum chalte hai

They went away

In a few days Ammu became nice friend of daya ,Abhijeet ,and rajat

Rajat also became nice friend of tarika

One day tarika went to rajat' s house

Rajat opened the door and was surprised to see her

Rajat : tarika tum yaha

Tarika : kyun mai nahi aasakti kya

Rajat: nahi ...nahi ...aisi baat nahi hai...

Ander aao

Tarika keenly watched his house : rajat tumhara ghar bohat ache se sajaya gaya hai

Rajat smiles: thank you aap baithiye mai aapke liye coffee bana kar lata hun

Tarika : theek hai mai tumhare ghar me ek chakkar lagake aati hun

Rajat : of course

Tarika reached his room and looked a guitar there and unfortunately she opened his cupboard and her eyes fell on a album

She opened it and was shocked

Tarika : ye tho mere bachpan ke photos hai

Ye kahi wo rajat tho nahi

Oh god!

 **Tho kon hosakta hai rajat tho kya rishta ho sakta hai rajat and tarika ka**

 **I hope ki Maine aapko zyada bore nahi kia**

 **Aap jaldi se review dedijiye aur mai jaldi se naya chapter post kardungi**

 **Pls r and r**

 **bye**

 **Tckr**


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks to love duo and crazy for abhirika , tropicallight, km- fan , , guest, as anjana , Kamikaze black, arooz , sakshi, aditi, Mr bindas ...for supporting me dears and some of your guesses were correct**

 **Kanchan : sorry dear , iam abhirika lover so cannot separate abhirika ...but I will fulfill your wish in next chapter...hope you read this and support me**

 **Abhirika my love: dear this is abhirika story only...you will come to know about this in next coming chapters ..keep supporting..tckr**

 **Charming beauty: no dear I am not from hyd...from AP state.. thanks and keep super**

 **Hope you all like this chapter and sorry if I forget anybody's name**

continue

rajat made coffee for her and was searching for tarika...she was no where...ye tarika kaha chali gayi...he heard some sound of car and saw that tarika had already left...

Ye tarika achanak kaha chali gayi...kahi usne...oh no .. he went to his room

 **in tarika's home**

tarika reached home and was looking sad and dull...some scenes were flashing in her mind

She went inside and saw ammu was playing with toys ...she went near her and sat...

Ammu saw her and understood that tarika was thinking something

Ammu cutely: maa(a/n remember ammu calls tarika and tarikas mom also maa)

Tarika looked at her and a smile appeared on her face...she took ammu in her arms

Ammu came and hold her cheeks with her cute little hands ...

 _maa aap paleshaan (pareshaan) lag lahe (rahe)ho ...kya hua maa_

 _Tarika smiled at her question..._

 _Kuch nahi ammu bas aise he_

 _Ammu :_ Tho aap ammu se chupa rahe ho...vely bad

Tarika:kuch nahi meri maa...thoda tension tho tha.. lekin aapki baaton se na Saara tension ud gaya mere

Ammu chuckled: dekha ammu ke paas magic hai...

Tarika: haan thinking kitni pyaari bacchi hai ye...yuhin mera saara tension nikal diya...aur ye bhi samaj gayi ki mai tension me hun... aur iski cute baatein saara tension nikal deti hai...

Ammu:aap mujhe aise kyun dekh lahi (rahi ) ho

Tarika smiled:dekh rahi hun ki meri ammu kitni samajdaar hai

And she hugged her

Suddenly door bell rang

Tarika opened the door and was shocked to see the person there...

Tarika: tum yaha

Man : haan ..ander aa sakta hun kya

Tarika: sorry ander aaoauaao

Man :tarika wo tum ghar se bina bataye Nikli kyun

Tarika not meeting his gaze: wo...wo bus kuch kaam yaad aagaya tha isliye...sorry

Rajat: acha ...lekin before he could say tarika cutted

Tarika: mai chai lekar aati hun

Rajat: nai iski koi zaroorat nahi hai...mujhe tumse kuch zaroori baat karni hai...

Ammu came running : lajat (rajat) uncle

Rajat took her in his arms: kaisi ho meri gudiya...

Ammu :mai theek hu uncle...to tarika "maa mujhe milk chake(shake) chahiye

Tarika smiled: mai abhi laayi

Rajat felt that she is hiding something ...he want to ask her .

Rajat to ammu : ammu aap yahi baitho mai abhi aaya

Ammu : OK

.he went to kitchen to see her

Tarika saw his presence but concentrated on her work...rajat went near her

Tarika mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai

Tarika in a serious tone: mujhe kaam hai...

Rajat understood that she knew something about his truth : lekin

Tarika: pls rajat

Rajat: pls tarika meri baat ek baar suno baaki tumhari marzi

Tarika: yaha nahi... ghar me mumma papa hai. .so pls mai kuch nahi baat karungi yaha...sham ko blue moon restaurant me milte hai...

Rajat smiled: thank you

 **in evening**

 **Blue moon restaurant**

rajat talking to himself: lagta hai tarika ko sab kuch pata chal gaya hai...mujhe usse kaise bhi manake ghar lejana hai...mumma usse maafi maanga chahti hai...

Lekin tarika agar gusse me baat nahi karegi tho ...aaj bohat serious lag rahi thi...kaise manau usse ...pls god help me...shayed wo sab kuch bhool jaye...he said last line little loudly

Voice: mai kuch nahi bhooli hun rajat...

Rajat was shocked to see tarika... thinking when did she come...oops she might have heard everything...but...many questions were arising in his mind...

Rajat came out of shock and composed himself: aap k...kis baare me ba...baat k..kar rahe hai...his voice is shaking

Tarika: tum ghabra kyun rahe ho...

Rajat: nahi kuch nahi... aap kis baareme baat kar rahe ho.. trying to be unknown.

Tarika took out a photo and showed to him

Rajat: ye tho

Tarika: tumhare ghar se mila ye...mujhe tabhi shak hogaya tha jab tumne pehli baar mujhe lab me ghur ghur ke dekh rahe the...mujhe tab shak hua... lekin Maine dhyaan nahi diya...aaj mera shak yakin me badal gaya ...

Kyun kar rahe ho tum ye sab...Ye sab karke koi faida nahi ...kuch bhi nahi milega tumhe...

Rajat was having tears in his eyes but he wiped it quickly before she could see...

Rajat: meri baat tho suno tarika...Pls...ek baar...

Jab se tum chali gayi sab ko sachhai pata chal gayi...sab tumse maafi maanga chahte hai... ghar bilkul bhi theek nahi hai tarika...aur maa tumhe bohat yaad karti hai...Maa , papa, behen sab ...sab tumhe yaad karte hai...agar tum ek baar

Tarika: nahi rajat aisa kabhi nahi hoga...mujh par kisi ne bhi viswas nahi kia us waqt...mere Jane ke baat he unhe ehsaas hua kya...mai un sab se kabhi nahi milungi...in fact nafrat karti hun mai us ghar se...

meanwhile outside the restaurant

a man saw them both Talking

Man : ye tarika jee rajat ke saath kya kar rahi hai...

( Yes the mai is our abhijeet)

Abhijeet pov : yaha rajat ke saath aayi aur usne mujhe bataya bhi nahi... feeling jealous...kaafi gehri dosti badh rahi hai dono ke beech ...kaafi dino se dekh raha hun...ye rajat chipka reh ta hai tarika jee ke saath...aisa lagta hai meri tarika mujhse door hoti jaa rahi hai

 **inside**

tarika : ye baat yaad rakhna tum ...she was about to go

Rajat : kya mujhe meri behen mil sakti hai...usse milke bohat saal hogaye...usse gale mile hue ek zamana hogaya...shayed meri galti hai ke Maine apni behen ka saath diya ... uski sachhai sab ko batane ki...

.tears were flowing from his eyes ...this means he was missing her sister badly...those words were coming from his hears... tarika could not take it anymore... because the word sister has that much power... unfortunately tears were from her eyes too

She ran and hugged him tightly...

Tarika: sorry **bhai**

rajat felt too good to hear that word from her...he patted her back

 **outside**

some one's heart is broken by seeing it...how can she hug rajat...may be she is in relationship with rajat...oh no

Tears were forming no..no flowing from his eyes...he was so much hurted by seeing them

He was thinking that his life was leaving him...only one word he could say...let she be happy...and he went from there

 **To be continued**

 **How is this guy's?**

 **Pls tell through your reviews...it will only decide to write next**

 **Pls guys... your encouragement says to post next chapter soon and sorry for any spelling mistakes...**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys so much for your reviews

 **hope you like it**

 **Recap**

 **Rajat promised his mother to take and come tarika home ...abhi is loving tarika... tarika too loves him...rajat joined Cid... tarika 's sister came ... ammu is her daughter and she is liked by everyone... tarika came to know that rajat is tarika's brother.. abhijeet saw them and misunderstood their relationship...**

 **He went from there with tears...**

 **Present**

abhijeet moved from there and went to beach...tears were rolling from his eyes...many memories were flashing in his mind...

 _Her smile,her eyes , her curly hair, her curved lips when she smiled...he would miss her most important thing that is her blush...for which he could die .._

 _One memory flashed in his mind_

 _Abhijeet went to long mission and she was missing him badly.._

 _He reached at her home to see her in a late night... because he missed her too..._

 _He went through balcony and reached her room ...she was sleeping peacefully..._

 _He went near her and saw her ...she was looking very beautiful in moonlight..._

 _He was observing one of the beautiful creature made by God... he was observing her face keenly by sitting beside her...he heard some sound from her stomach... seems she is hungry...he understands that she didn't had anything... because he was too hungry...same type of sound came from his stomach...he didn't had anything from morning_

 _He thought something and went to kitchen...made noodles within a minute and came back... and sat beside her...she smelled it in her sleep and opened her one eye..._

 _She was surprised to see him...at this late hour..._

 _Tarika: tum...yaha...tumhara mission kab khatam hua...tum yaha kab aaye...aur kaise..._

 _Before she could say anything thing he cutted her...kitna bolti ho tum...pehle ye khalo..._

 _He fed her ..and she too fed him..._

 _After dinner tarika repeated same questions..._

 _Abhijeet : batata hun meri maa...mera mission complete hogaya tho tumhe dekhne aagaya..._

 _Tarika: mere ghar me kaise ghuse_

 _Abhijeet: khidki se He replied with some innocence_

 _Tarika smiled at him..aur ye noodles_

 _Abhijeet: mujhe pata hai ki tumne khana nahi khaya...means feel hua ...looked at her with his cute looks..._

 _Tarika smiled at him..in fact she blushed_

 _Abhijeet was observing at her with great interest: waise jab aap sharmati hai na tho aap ...bohat khoobsoorat lag rahi hai_

 _Tarika blushed again...and her eyes got wet by thinking something_

 _Tarika : tum hamesha mere saath rahoge na_

 _Abhijeet: matte dam tak_

 _Few drops of tears were falling from her cheeks.._

 _Abhijeet: ye kya tarika jee..mai yaha hun aur aap to rahi hai...mere hote hue aapke aankhon me aansu_

 _Uff lagta hai aap mujhse naraz hai...theek hai mai chala jata hun...par aap mat Rona_

 _Tarika instantly stopped him: nahi nahi tum mat jana...mai to bus...she wiped her tears immediately and smiled at him_

 _Abhijeet smrinked: acha ...agar koi aagaya tho kya kahenge aap.._

 _Tarika got something: acha ..tho aap chale jaiye..mujhe koi problem nahi hai_

 _Abhijeet : arey nai.. nai mai bus mazak kar raha hun_

 _Tarika: tho mai bhi mazak kar rahi hun ...they both laughed..._

 _After sometime abhijeet realized it's too late...so he dragged towards balcony_

 _Tarika: aise kaha jaa rahe ho.._

 _Abhijeet sheepishly:, so yahi se aaya na isliye_

 _Tarika : tum darwaze se jaa sakte ho_

 _He went near door and she suddenly pulled him back and hugged him...this was their first hug... abhijeet was shocked when she kissed his cheek ...that too first time...means first kiss...oh my god he thought in his mind..._

 _But why was the question_

 _As she hears it seems ...thank you for coming...she said_

 _He awfully blushed and went away_

 _Na koi proposal...na kuch... seedhe tumne usko hug karke kiss kiya...tarika tum in dino me romantic banti jaa rahi ho ... she said to herself.._

 **abhijeet came out of flashback ..and he went to his home**

daya was waiting for abhijeet

Daya : kya yaar kaha gaye the...kitni der se phone kar raha hun...lag he nahi raha...tum aajkal na tarika ke chakkar me sab ko bhool raha hun

Abhijeet was not looking at him ...he lowered his head

Daya sensed him : tum itne chup kyun ho

Abhijeet: kuch nahi days bus sar dard kar raha hai...

Daya : acha tho tumhare aankhe swollen kyun hai

Abhijeet: Nahi yaar bus aise he...

Kya tum bhi ...Jane do na yaar...his voice is lifeless

Daya: sach sach batao Bhai

Problem share karne se bhoj kam hota hai

Abhijeet could not bear anymore so he hugged him and cried

Daya tensed: kya hua abhijeet pls batao

Abhijeet : wo tarika

Daya: kya hua tarika ko...for god sake abhijeet...pls batao

Abhijeet said everything to him because he cannot hide anything from his buddy ...who always support him...coz it's difficult to hide something from the person who you like most

Daya: tarika tumhare saath aisa kaise kar sakti hai...lekin wo tho tumse pyaar karti hai...e... ek minute abhijeet...tumne undono ki baatein suni

Abhijeet: nahi

Daya signed : tho phir tumhe galat faime bhi ho sakti hai

Abhijeet :lekin wo hug ...and wo galat faime nahi hosakta na

Daya: hugging him...chinta mat karo sab kuch theek hojayega

...

Meanwhile near tarika

Tarika: I am so sorry...Maine aapko bohat hurt kia na

Rajat smiled: koi baat nahi taru...sab theek hojayega...

Wo...wo he hesitated

Tarika: kya hua...bolo na

Rajat:. Mujhe tumhare dii ke baareme baat karni hai

Tarika: kya ..

Rajat: tum tho ek hi beti thi na... tumhari dii kaha se aayi

Tarika: wo..jab hum log gaav se aaye the na...tab papa ko wo dikhi ...phir Papa ne unhe god liya...sach me dii bohat achi hai...

Rajat: acha...aur...wo

Tarika: ab kya Bhai..

Rajat: .wo tum mama se baat karo gi kya...I mean...agar tum baat karna chahiye tho...

Tarika: abhi nahi Bhai ...phir kabhi...chalti hun...bohat der horaha hai

Rajat: theek hai

Tarika went home and was looking happy

She was sitting on her bed and thinking about something...how she met rajat...and suddenly something struck in her mind...how could she forgive rajat...next moment she thought that...what is his fault...he always supported her...but how could she forgive rajat' s family and relatives...lots Of questions in her mind

She was trying to sleep...she took her phone and was seeing photos for time pass...she saw abhijeet photo with ammu...

They both were laughing...she called abhijeet but he didn't lift her call...she thought...shayed busy hoga

 **abhijeet didn't talk with her** **from two days... didn't respond to her messages... whenever she meets him he will move from there...one week passed ...she was fed up with this...**

 **She directly went to his home**

she saw daya coming out...

Tarika: daya Abhijeet hai kya ander

Daya angrily: mujhe tumse ye ummed nahi thi tarika

Tarika: kya

Daya : wo tumse nahi baat karna chahta hai

Tarika confused: lekin kyun

Daya: ye tum puch rahi ho...dekho mera bhai kaise hogaya...uski kaaran tum he ho

Tarika: lekin Maine kya kiya...she was about to cry

Daya: tum rajat se pyaar karti ho na

Tarika shocked: kya

Daya: itna shock kyun hogayi

Tarika: aur ye galat faime tumhe kaise hui...

Daya: wo ek din Abhijeet ne tumhe aur rajat ko ek restaurant me dekha..

Tarika smiled and narrated everything to daya

Daya happily: kya ye sach hai...tum ek kaam karo abhi jaakar abhijeet ko sab batao ...wo tho khushi ke maare paagal hojayega

Tarika smiled and went inside

Tarika opened the door and was shocked

 **tho kya dekha tarika ne ander**

 **Reviews jaari rakhiye...aur agla chapter tak wait kijiye**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter...**

 **Waiting for your reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**love duo and crazy for abhirika: yes you are correct... thank you...keep supporting**

 **Rapunzel 313: thanks you... keep supporting**

 **as anjana: thank you dear for your review ...tum he dekho ki abhijeet ne kya kiya..**

 **Kamikaze black: thank you dii... hope you like this chapter**

 **Biki : hope you like this update**

* * *

 **katherine : tum he dekh lo ki abhijeet ne kya kiya**

 **Km- fan: no need to worry when tarika is with abhijeet... hope you like this chapter**

 **Tropicallight : thanks dear For your encouragement...hope you like this one**

 **aditi: you are mistaken... rajat na tarika badi mumma ka beta hai...ie tarika rajat ke chacha ki beti...now you understood... thank you for your review**

 **Guest : thanks dear... keep supporting**

 **fantasticMaggi02 : Tarika and rajat wala part jaldi khatam hona he chahiye...bcoz story itni lambi Jo hai...Thank you... keep supporting**

 **Mansi : thank you...iam also happy to see cid... keep supporting**

 **Story continues**

Tarika was shocked to see the condition of the house...some vase was broken and his mobile also broken

Tarika pov: tho hamare paagal aashiq majnu bante jaa rahe hai...acha hai .. she smiled to her self... ab majnu bangaye tho sharap tho pee rahe honge...

She signed to herself...lekin hamare majnu hai kaha... suddenly she heard some vase broken sounds from bedroom

That sound was so loud that ...she was startled for a second... automatically her one hand was on her heart...to control her

Tarika: hey bhagawan! Is aadmi ko itna gussa kyun aata hai... chal kar dekhna padega...she ran to his room and opened the door slightly

She immediately went behind the door and covered her mouth from laughing...

Here our hero became real majnu with beard and alcohol in his hand and his hair was messy

Tarika: yaar ye abhijeet mujhse itna pyaar karta hai kya...Hmmm acha hai ...and she went inside now suppressing her laugh and closed the door

Abhijeet with out looking: yaar daya pls chale jao ...mujhe tumse abhi baat karne ka mood nahi hai

Tarika smiled and with stern tone : mujhse tho hogi na... Abhijeet looked at her surprised...

Tarika continued: I mean ..wo ...mujhse baat kar sakte ho na

Abhijeet angrily: nahi

Tarika innocently: kyun...

Abhijeet looked at her innocent beauty and his lips curved to form a smile but remembered something: nahi baat karunga Matlab nahi...mujhe bohat kaam hai

Tarika: meri baat suno na ek baar pls ...she said cutely

Abhijeet Could not resist her but why should he listened to her when she doesn't love him

Abhijeet angrily: aap pls yaha se chale Jao...mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni ...samjhe aap...he said little loudly...

Tarika was quite shocked as she was seeing of his anger first time...but how could she make abhi realize his misunderstanding when his abhijeet is in no mood to listen

She turned to go... akdu ...meri baat sunne ko tayyar he nahi ... kaise baat karungi...an idea stuck in her mind...she smrinked naughtily and turned to Abhijeet

Abhijeet still saw her gaze but now her naughty gaze .: Aap abhi tak gayi nahi...chale jaiye...mujhe aapki koi baat nahi sunni...aur ...but no words were coming out of his mouth...she connected her lips with his...

Tarika smiled through that kiss

Abhijeet was shocked at that sudden kiss ...his eyes were widened ... didn't know what is happening with him...it took him more than one minute to realize and automatically his lips met lips and they had a passionate kiss..

They both broke due to need of oxygen

Abhijeet was in shocked state

Tarika smiled and was successfully in calming him: meri baat chup chap nahi sun sakte the kya... looking at him - ab tho bolti he band hogayi...

Mai ye kehne aayi thi ki mera rajat ke saath koi galat rishta nahi hai...he is my brother... understand.. touching his beard...Ye kya majnu ki tarah shaadi wadi bada dii...she took him to bathroom and removed by shaving his beard... . abhijeet was shocked by seeing her like this... she was very close to him ... internally his heart is happy...and she smiled by seeing him in shocked state...

Jaldi se Naha ke aaiye... ya phir mai He...

Abhijeet: ma.. mai naha ke...ke...aata hun...his voice was stammering

Tarika smiled and went away

Here abhijeet was also smiling and blushing remembering what happened recently...his lips has constant smile...in fact dancing...

He felt happy and dined together...and he spent time with her lonely

Tarika took abhijeet to her home and abhijeet met ammu there...the cutest girl forever

She always made her family to smile with her cute words

Ammu: uncle aap bohat ache ho...Paul(aur) jab mai Bali (badi) hojaungi na tho ...tho...mai aapse chadi (shaadi) karungi...

Abhijeet laughed: haha...waise ammu mai aapse ek baat kahun...

Ammu: kaho uncle ...she came near and stood in front of him

Abhijeet: looking at tarika: I love...I love you ammu...

Ammu chuckled: I love you too and she hugged him

All other family members laughed at their cute conversation

After some time Abhijeet came out...

Tarika followed him

Abhijeet: thanks you tarika jee mujhe yaha lane ke liye

Tarika smiled

Abhijeet: mujhe aapse ek baat puchni thi

Tarika: batao abhjeet

Abhijeet: aapne kaha ki rajat aapka Bhai hai...lekin wo kaise aapne bataya nai

Tarika : wo mere badi mumma ka beta hai...Lekin ye baat aap ghar me kisiko mat batana ki rajat kon hai...

Abhijeet : kyun

Tarika: pls abhijeet...mai ye baat abhi nahi batana chahti hun...mujhe force mat karo

Abhijeet observed uncomfortableness in her eyes...he thought to ask about it later...

Abhijeet: ok...lekin phir se thanks

Tarika: phirse kyun

Abhijeet naughtily: mere ghar aane ke liye aur...woh...uhum ...wo kiss...

Abhijeet observed her cheeks going pink as he said kiss...but he was enjoying her expressions this time...

And now completed the sentence... _kiss karne ke liye_

Before her cheeks turn more pink ...some one interrupted them ...

Ammu : maa ... aapko na mumma bula rahi hai

Tarika: theek hai mai aati hun..

Abhijeet: ok mai chalta hun...aur phir kabhi aana mere ghar... naughtily...I mean wo mai kiss

Tarika blushed and pushed him: ab jao bhi...

Thinking; ye aadmi bhi na...he is always my reason to smile...I love you so much... lekin...tumse pyaar karke mai kahi galti tho nahi kar rahi hun...mai tumse abhi kuch bhi nahi bata sakti...kahi tum mere ateet ko jaan kar mujhe chod na do...lekin na batakar mai galti kar rahi hun..bohat jaldi tumhe bataungi...she went from there

 **one day**

Ammu,tarika and her sister went to mall...they did all shopping and paid the bill...while returning

Ammu: maa aapne mujhe Mela favolite choco nahi dilaya

Tarika sister : oh ye mai kaise bhul sakti hun

Tarika sister (ts):theek hai ... tarika tum isse Jo chahiye dila dena ...tab tak mai ye luggage gaadi me rakhti hun

Tarika: theek hai...they went inside again...

They had another round. through out mall...now ammu was feeling sleepy... tarika understood it and she held ammu in her arms ...she took her favorite choco and moved out of the mall...she reched out and was searching for her sister...

Suddenly boob.!...bomb blasted...

Tarika with ammu who was in her arms fell back ...And she went unconscious...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **kya dekh rahe ho... chapter khatam hogaya...**

 **What happened to ammu and tarika?**

 **Pls read and review...to get next chapter soon...**


	7. Chapter 7

**i hope i am not too late...thank you to all** **those who reviewed last chapter...**

Last chapter me bomb blast hua tha

Tarika opened her eyes and saw herself in hospital

Tarika: Mai yaha ...kaise ...she looked around and saw her parents along with abhijeet

Tf came front and kept his hand on her head: kaise ho beta

Tarika : Mai ..theek hun...lekin...yaha kaise

Tf : tum pehle aaram karlo phir baat karte...

Tarika: ammu kaha hai ...aur looking herself.. Mujhe itni chot aur Burns...bomb blast hua tha aur ammu she could speak anymore because of injection and seductive

She fell asleep soon

After two hours as it was going to be late night... Abhijeet sent tarika's parents and he said that he will take care of her...

Tarika opened her eyes and saw abhijeet was sitting very close to her...his hand was on her hand holding possessively

She smiled and ruffled his hair and she tried to sit on bed...due to some movement abhijeet opened his eyes and saw tarika sitting

Abhijeet: arey tarika jee aap aaram karleti thodi dear..

Tarika smiled : Mai theek hun

Seeing her smile he too smiled

Tarika: ammu kaha hai abhijeet... Aur Mai yaha kaise aayi hun

Abhijeet: wo ammu theek hai bus he averted his gaze...

Tarika felt something fishy ...she took His hand and kept it on her head ...an tum sach sach batao ...tumhe meri kasm

Abhijeet eyes went moist : tarika

Wo ammu ICU me hai

A tear dropped from her eye : kya...kya hua ammu Ko

Abhijeet: uski condition critical hai...us din bomb blast me ammu .ka sar jaake kisi stone se takraya ...aur tho aur thode burn marks bhi hai uski sharir par...

Tarika: abhi ammu kaise hai...tears were flowing from her eyes ...sab much meri wajah se hua hai...nahi Mai aamu KO maal lejati aur nahi he sab much hota

Abhijeet held her hand in his : tarika isme tumhari koi galti nahi hai...tum thodi jaanti ye sab kuch hoga...

Tarika : mujhe ammu KO dekhna hai ...abhi ke abhi

Abhijeet: lekin tarika

Tarika: pls abhijeet

Abhijeet: theek hai...lekin tum usse due we se he dekhogi

Tarika: OK

Abhijeet took her near ICU and tarika saw her little princess in very critical condition... Many monitors are there near her ...her heart pinched by seeing her in that condition

She cried silently...

Abhijeet kept his hand on her shoulder ...she turned and hugged him tightly

Tarika still crying: sab meri galti hai...Mai ammu KO is haalat me nahi dekh sakti hun...she suddenly separated from hug

Tarika remembering something : abhijeet dii

Dii kaha hai

Abhijeet Wo

Tarika: bolo na kaha hai Wo...unhe ammu ke paas rehne chahiya na...

Abhijeet sighed: usdin bomb blast me ...

Tarika : us din...MATLAB ...Mai hospital me aakar kitne din hua

Abhijeet: one week hogaya

Tarika: kya...ek hafta...hey bhagawan

.OK batao di kaha hai

Abhijeet: Mai bata that hun chalo yaha se

He took her to a unknown place

Tarika seeing around: abhijeet mujhe yaha kyun laaye ho... aisa lagra ha hai ki ye koi burial ground hai...she saw her parents at a distance ...she went near them ...they were standing in front of a tomb...mummy papa aap yaha kya kar rahe ho...their parents turned a little ...she saw the tomb clearly... She went a little front and read the name ...she was shocked... Ye kaise ho sakta hai..dii

Mumma ye kaisa mazaak hai... Di ka naam yaha par...

Tm : ye mazaak nahi hai beta...tumhari dii is duniya me nahi hai...she cried harder

Tarika fell on her knees ...di aap mujhe chod me nahi jaa sakte hai... She remembered some memories with her dii

 **flash** **back starts**

 **Tarika sister( ts): tarika tumse ek baat kahu**

 **Tarika : haan kaho dii  
**

 **Ts : thanks tarika  
**

 **Tarika: kisliye dii  
**

 **Ts : ammu ka itna khayal rakhne ke liye ...  
**

 **Tarika: ye bhi koi baat Hui...ye tho mera farz tha  
**

 **Ts mujse ek wada karogi...tum kabhi bhi ammu ka saath mat chod na...**

 **Tarika: Mai ammu ka kabhi saath nahi chodungi...lekin aap aisa kyun keh rahi hai...**

 **Ts : Wo tho bus aise he...**

 **Flashback ends  
**

mai ammu ka khayal rakhungi dii...apna wada pura karungi...

After a week aamu was discharged from the hospital but doctor said that she needs some rest as it was attack on her head

ammu was crying saying that she needs her mom

Tarika :beta pls to mat...

Ammu crying : mujhe mamma chahiye...maa mamma ko bulao

Tarika : pehle meri baat sino...aapko mumma na bhagawan jee ke ghar gayi

Ammu : kab aayegi Wo

Tarika : bohat jald...aapko jab bhi mumma se baat karni hai tho aap showing stars ...aap USS stars se baat karna...tab mumma aapki baat sunlegi

Ammu : Mai konsi stal se baat karun

Tarika showing a star : us star se baat karna

Ammu : OK

tarika : agar aapko KO kisi bhi cheez ki zaroorat hai tho mujhe bata Dena...

Mai bhi aapko maa hun na

Ammu smiled : haan maa and she hugged her

 **after two months**

ammu is OK now ...tarika was taking care of ammu like a mother...or more than her ...ammu was her life...

She received a call from rajat

On phone

Rajat : hello behna kaise ho

Tarika: theek hun Bhai...tum kaise ho

Rajat: Mai bhi theek hun...aur ammu kaise hai

Tarika: Wo bhi theek hai...

Rajat : suno tarika mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai

Tarika: haan bolo

Rajat: tumhe pata hai aaj kya hai...

Tarika plainly: kya hai aaj

Rajat doing drama : kya tarika tum aajka din kaise bhool sakte ho..

Tarika smiled : kya hai aaj ka din

Rajat : socho tho sahi

Tarika thinking: tho aaj aapka bday hai

Rajat : oh tho ab kisiKO yaad aaya ...

Tum aaj shaam mere char aana ...party rakhi hai...

Tarika: nahi Bhai ...ghar par ammu hai...Mai usse akela nahi chod sakti...

Rajat : usse bhi leke aao...means pure pariwaar ke saath aao. Please please please tarika

Tarika: OK aati hun shaam KO...

 **evening** **at Rajat's** **house**

Tarika went rajat house

Rajat : thank you tarika yaha aapne ke liye...Chacha chachi nahi aaye kya

Tarika: unhe thoda kaam tha...isliye nahi aaye

Rajat : theek hai ander chalo...

tarika stood near a window at a corner and saw guests who were coming inside

Suddenly she saw a familiar person

Tarika : abhijeet aur aisi kapdo me...

Rajat came near him

Rajat : tum yaha par kya kar rahe ho...tumhe pata hai na tarika yaha par hai... Aur agar aaj tarika ne dekh liye tho shayed mujhse bhi baat nahi karegi Wo...chalk jao yaha se tum...he said in a low tone that he and that person could hear

Tarika came near them

Tarika: hii ...kya baatein ho rahi hai yaha par... Aur abhijeet tum aise kapdo me...bhes badal rahe ho kya...she laughed... Aisa lagta hai ki tum kisi gao se aaye ho...ye lungi aur ye shirt.

..lungi dance karne wale ho kya...she laughed again

Person : sorry jee ...Mai abhijeet nahi hun...mera naam **rocky** hai

tarika was shocked

 **oh a** **new twist...jaldi review kijiye aur next chapter post hojayega**

 **...how is this chapter...**

 **Lastly pls r and r ...badly needed support of silent readers  
**

 **Sorry for spelling** **mistakes** **  
**

 **Mr bindas : dear I wrote in review how to make gmail account... In mkhtp...aap ek baat padh Lena...if you had any doubt pls say ...I will give reply through reviews only...  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**thank you so much friends for ur** **support**

 **Pehle story padh lijiye ...hum last me baat karte hai**

 *********************####*****************

Abhijeet entered the party amd was looking for tarika ..she was standing at corner and was thinking something... She was lost in her thoughts

Abhijeet: ye tarika Jee KO kya hua hai

Tarika : _mai abhijeet nahi hun...mera naam_ _rocky hai...only this sentence was repeatedly coming in her mind_

" Hello tarika jee" a voice interrupted her...she could easily recognize his voice... It was him whom she loves very much

She looked at him and gave a slight smile

Abhijeet in a worried tone: tarika tumhari tabiyat tho theek hai na

Tarika : haan Abhijeet Mai bilkul theek hun...and she smiled and her smile got disappeared when she saw another face back of abhijeet ...it was rocky

( note : here rocky has same features like abhijeet ...but he is not a criminal... He had bad habits which you will know soon...but not that bad...he like tarika and he wants to marry tarika)

Abhijeet saw her and looked at the side where she was seeing ...he was surprised to see the person with his features but in lungi

Rocky came near them : arey Bhai tum tho bilkul mere jaise dikhte ho...

Abhijeet too smiled ...Rajat interferes there

Rajat: sir, tarika chaliye na khana kya lijiye

Rocky: arey Rajat Bhai ...looking at abhijeet ye kon hai

Rajat : Wo...ye he thought for a while : ye sr ins abhijeet hai aur ...aur ta...tarika ke pati hai

There persons were shocked by hearing this... Abhi,taru,and rocky

Tarika POV : ye Rajat jhut kyun bol raha hai...aur pata nahi bhagawan ne mujhe yaha kyun phasa diye...jab bhi zindagi me khush hone jaati hun tho koi na koi beech me aajata hai...jaise ye rocky aaya hai...abhijeet KO rocky me baareme sab kuch bata Deni chahiye ...lekin mouka kab aayega ...khair Jo bhi ho abhijeet KO iske aur jiju ke baareme bata Dena chahiye...ek kaam karti hun abhi se lift mangungi aur jiju ke baareme aaj bata dungi

Abhijeet POV: ye Rajat aisa kyun kehraha hai...kuch tho baat hogi...hmm pata lagana padega

Rocky POV: arey ..lafda hogaya...agar tarika ki shadi hogayi tho mera kya hoga re...

Rajat to rocky: rocky chalo na yaar tumhe waha bula rahe hai

Rajat took him aside and made him involved to talk with others and came back to abhirika

Rajat in a low tone : sir, tarika pls aaj thodi der ke liye pati patni ki tarah acting Karo na...pls ..kyun ..ye Mai aapko baad me bataunga sir

Tarika :Wo abhijeet mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hi

Abhijeet: haan boliye na

Tarika : yaha par nahi abhijeet ...yaha se nikalte hai

Abhijeet : acha theek hai pehle dinner karte hai phir chalte hai...theek hai na

Tarika smiled : theek hai

Then they dined together

They took leave and went away

 **abhirika** **in car**

abhijeet : tho bataiye tarika Jee ...aapko kya kehna hai humse

Tarika : abhi Wo jab mera accident hua na I mean Wo bomb blast hua that na tab Maine waha jiju KO dekha that

Abhijeet : kya ...lekin tumne kaha tha na ki tumhare jiju abroad Gaye the kuch kaam se

Tarika: haan abhijeet wahi tho... Meri bhi samaj me nahi aaraha hai

Abhijeet: theek theek batao ki hua kya tha us din

 **flashback** **starts**

tarika and ammu was about to go out of mall

Tarika saw her jiju talking with some one or I must say warning

Tarika :ye jiju yaha kya kar rahe hai she saw ammu sleeping in her arms and she held ammu went beside a pillar and tried to hear their conversation

Tarika's jiju: agar ye kaam theek se nahi hua tho Mai tumhe jaan se maardalunga ...samje tum ...

Other side a man was just nodded his head ...and they both went from there

Tarika : ye baat di KO batana he padega ...aakhir jiju yaha kya karne aaye hai ...

Samaj me nahi aaraha hi ki jiju KO ab conference me hona chahiye na...pehle yaha se Jana padega ...

And she was to go out and booob ...bomb blasted

 **flash** **back** **ends**

 **Abhijeet was shocked  
**

abhijeet : tarika tumne ye sab kuch mujhe pehle kyun nahi bataya...iska matlab salunkhe sir theek keh rahe the

Tarika confused: salunkhe sir me kya kaha

Abhi : tum jab behosh hokar hospital me thi na ..tho tumhari di ka postmortem kiya gaya tha ...uske reports se ye pata chala ki aapko di KO gala ghot kar Mara gaya hai

Tarika: kya ...ye tum kya bol rahe ho...aur ye baat tum mujhe an bata rahe ho

Abhijeet: kya karien tarika Jee ...aapko us haalat dekha nahi gaya mujhse ...isliye nahi bataya ...

Aap chinta mat kijiye ...aapke di ke katil KO hum jaldii pakadenge...aur in sab baton se lagta hai ki aap ke jiju ka bohat bada haat hai isme

Tarika: hmm

Abhijeet: aap abhi ye saari baatein chodiye aur aaram se jaakar sojaiye...aapka ghar aagaya

Tarika: OK Mai chalti hun

 **she** **entered her house**..and assured that ammu was sleeping peacefully in tm' s lap

She opened her room door and saw a letter lying there...

 _ye_ _mat sochna ki Mai kon hun...bus apni jaan ki fikar Karo aur bohat jald tum bhi bhagawan KO pyaari hojaogi...hahaha_

 ** _tho ye note kisne bheja .._** ** _think nicely_**

 **Very short na but sorry aaj issi se kaam chala lena**

 **last** **chapter ek baar dekhenge na tho kuch yaad aajaye aapko...but really sorry for delay...hope you encourage me still...**

 **But one more thing guys I will try to give regular updates until November... chalega na...after Nov I have exams up to December uske baaad holidays ...tho Mai Nov take update karti rahungi aur aap review kare ...aur mujhe impress kare apni reviews ...**

 **Love you guys  
**

 **At last one to Mr bind as : dear agar aap abhirika story likhna chahte hai tho very good I will encourage you ...phone se bhi hum stories post kar sakte hai...pehle aap batao aapko pas mobile hai...a smart phone and it should be android ...with that only u can write stories give reply in review then my reply will be also in review only  
**

 **Pls r and r guys  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**very sorry for my late updates...I hope you will under stand**

 **and now coming to the story**

 **in last chapter abhijeet came to know that tarika's jiju had big hand in killing his own wife...tarika got a note and she was tensed by seeing it..**

 **...now present...**

tarika-abhijeet mujhe tumse abhi milna hai

abhijeet- tumne time dekha

tarika tensed tone- pls abhijeet

abhijeet- tum ghabrayi hui kyun ho,,acha theek hai mai aadhe ghante me waha pohanchta hun

after 40 minutes

abhijeet and tarika were sitting on the bench in their garden but silence is prevailing between them

abhijeet- ab batao bhi ki baat kay hai,,tum pareshaan dikh rahi ho,

tarika gave her mobile to him and showed that message

abhijeet shocked- koi tumhe maarna chahta hai

tarika with tears- abhijeet mujhe meri chinta nahi hai,,mujhe ammu ki bohat chinta ho rahi hai,,ab abhi wo ..dii ke mout

abhijeet camly- shhh mujhe sab pata hai,,tum pls rona mat,,he wiped her tears,,kitni baar kaha hai ki ttumhare aankon me aansu ache nahi lagte

at this she looked at his eyes and lost in his dark ,sharp eyes ,even he was lost in her ,,cool breeze was playing the main role between them ,,their eyes were talking

 **Aankhon ke panno pe**  
 **Maine likha tha sau dafaa**  
 **Lafzon mein jo ishq tha**  
 **Hua naa hothon se bayaan**

 **Khud se naraaz hoon**  
 **Kyun be-aawaaz hoon**  
 **Meri khamoshiyan hain sazaa**  
 **Dil hai yeh sochta**  
 **Phir bhi nahi pataa**  
 **Kis haq se kahun bataa**

 **Ke Main Hoon Hero Tera**

 **(Main hoon hero hero tera) l**

 _their faces were coming closer inch by inch and only inch is left between them but that cool breeze only stopped them to do so (oops wrong timing breeze)_

they both came out of their dreamland ,,our sr inspector is embaressed and asusual our blushing beauty is blushing

abhijeet- ab mai chalta hoon

abhijeet pov -pata lagana padega ki aakhir ye msg kiya kisne ,,aur naajane ab kya hogaya mujhe ,,pata nai tarika jee kya sochti hogi mere bareme

 **next morning** tarika was sleeping peacefully but someone is disturbing

her beautiful sleep ..it was none other than our beautiful little star ammu

ammu cutely: maa utho na plcz

tarika hugged her :kya hua baby..kuch chahiye kya aapko

ammu:mujhe neend nahi aari ..utho na jaldi mujhe school bhi jana hai..tarika looked at time

tarika's pov :oh ab tho subhe 6 he baje hai ..mujhe aaj rajat se baat karni he hogi ammu ko chod ke rajat se milne jaungi

after dropping ammu at school she moved to rajats house

 **at rajats house**

she went inside but stopped by hearing some voices

rajat :tumse kisne kaha ki yaha aane ke liye..

lady:mujhe aapki chinta ho rahi thi isliye..

rajat:mai mar thodi jaraha hun

lady:aap aise baatein mat boliye..mai sehen nai karpaungi ..muje maaf kijiye

tarika interrupted them

tarika:good morning bhai

rajat:gm tarika ..tum yaha par ..I mean kuch kaam tha kya

tarika: haan lekin ye kon hai

rajat:ye after a little gap meri biwi

tarika curiously : aapki shaadi hogayi ..kab aur aapne mujhe but she was cut by rajat

rajat : ye saari baatein baad me hogi ,,chalo hum log chalte hai

tarika was about to go but she looked at the lady once .she was wearing a saree,,bangles which indicate that she married ..her face looks like she got hurt by rajats word

she felt bad by looking her ,,don't know what made her to go near her..

tarika:hii mera naam tarika hai

lady just smiled

tarika: kya mai aapka naam jaan sakti hun

lady : jee..jee she looked at rajat once ..mera naam purvi

rajat interfered : chalein tarika

tarika- haan

 **In car**

rajat tumhari shaadi shadi kab hui ,,tumne ye baat mujhe kyun nahi bataya...

rajat: meri chodo tum batao ..tum kuch batana chahti thi

tarika: pehle tum batao..tumhari shaadi kab hui..

rajat: meri shaadi and after a long silence he continued,,2 saal pehle hui thi

tarika:aap is shaadi se khush hai na...jo maine suna aapke ghar me mujhe dekhke aisa lagta nahi

rajat stopped car:lab aagaya..looking away,,baaki baatein baadme hosakti hai,,tum ab lab jao

tarika got down but turned back

tarika - lekin meri wo baat adhuri reh gayi,,

rajat-arey maine kaha na baadme hogi,,

tarika instantly -mera matlab hai rocky ke baareme

aapne jhut kyun kaha ki meri aur abhijeet ki shaadi hogayi aur wo bhi rocky ke saamne

rajat-mujhe pata chal gaya tha ki tum kyun gaav chodke aagayi,,us rocky ke wajah se he hai ..isliye maine aisa kaha taki wo tumhare baareme bhi soch na sake

tarika-kabhi na kabhi tho pata chalega na

rajat- tab ka tab dekha jayega,,pls tum uske saamne sach mat bata dena

 **someone was listening to their words like chupke chupke and thinking _'kya rishta hosakta hai is rocky ka tarika se pata tho karna he padega'_**

 **at night**

 **tarika's home**

ammu- maa mujhe ice-cream chahiye

tarika-lekin ammu beta,,bohat raat hogayi ,,mai aapko kal subhe dila dungi na..

ammu-pls maa...pleach she showed her cute eyes which tarika cannot deny

tarika-tumhe acha tarah se pata hai na ki mujhe kaise manana hai

ammu smiles sheepishly-haan

after buying icecream tarika proceeded to pay the bill and ammu is enjoying her icecream without knowing her surroundings

after paying the bill she looked for ammu

tarika -ammu, ammu, kaha ho tum ,,arey yaar ye ladki kaha chali gayi

she heard a loud noise of traffic outside

ammu was standing in the middle of the road and a truck is approaching near her,,it is not less than 3 feet away from her

tarika looking at the truck loudly **ammu**

 **uff ab kya hoga ,,guys I am not getting more reviews ,,not only me but most of abhrika writers ,,pls make sure that abhirika is best couple in this ff**

 **and now onwards there will be rajvi track also ...for more updates pls review**


	10. Chapter 10

**hai ,,I am back ,,hope you didn't forget me**

 **I think ki aap loo ne meri story ko bhul gaye,,I convey my apology to you for that ,pls revise last chapter once to understand the story**

 **#############***************############**

 **ATEET 10**

Her heart skipped for a moment,, as she blinked her in a second the truck went away

but ammu is not there ,,she turned her eyes but was shocked to see a man whom she never want to meet him in her life

ammu was beside him ,,tarika hugged her immediately ,,and shed some tears

ammu looked at her and wiped her tears "aap mat rona maa ,,mai bilkul theek hun"

she don't want to talk with him but he saved ammu's life so the thought of saying thankyou

"THANK YOU" she said hesitatingly

" are konu baat nahi ,,lekin dhyaan rakha karo na ,,agar is kudi ko kuch hojata tho "rocky said in a style

He was trying as best as to talk with her but she was in no mood to talk with him

A man who saw them both from a far ,, he didn't like them talking so he interupted them

" Arey tarika hogayi tumhari shopping ,,ab Chalo bhi yaar Mai bohat der se wait kar Raha hu tumhara

Tarika was surprised at first by seeing him there right now,,she is thinking that what is he doing there but she saw that Rocky's eyes was on her so she thought to ask him later

'ha Chalo abhijeet Mai bhi thak gayi him,,she held ammu's hand and they went away '

' is abhijeet ne tho saara khel bigaad Diya ,,jab ki Mai aur tarika baatei kar raahe tho beech me aane ki kahe zaroorat thi isko' thinking he went away

 **At parking**

" Abhijeet Mai gaadi layi Hun so Mai Chali jaungi ,, and tq Mujhe aake uski baaton se bachane me lite "

' koi baat nahi tarika Jee,, agar kuch bhi problem hai tho Mujhe yaad kijiye ,,philaal Mai chalta Hun ,, bye Ammu '

" Bye uncle "

They went home ,,as soon as she entered home she saw a letter at near threshold she picked it up and went away

 **After 4 days**

 **at night**

today she is in a place where she never wanted to go

she is just thinking only one thing why did she come here ,,is there anything remained ,or any work to be completed ,,or some beizzat ,,she is just blaming her fate

her love is sleeping beside her ,she had a glance of him,,he is having sound sleep holding hand of ammu

she had lot of hate for this place in her heart ,,she never dreamt that she will come again there after that incident ,,yes that only one incident which changed everything in her life (which you will know in next chapter)

having these thoughts she slept like that only

 **next morning**

she got up early and looked and moved to kitchen to prepare coffee for abhijeet ,she saw purvi in kitchen

"aap jaldi uth jaati hai kya" tarika asked

'haan,yaha sab log subhe uth ke kaam pe jaate hai na ,,aap kya lengi ,,chai ya coffee,,aur abhijeet jee kya lenge '

"arey mai abhijeet ke liye coffee bana dungi ,,lekin ek batayengi"

'haan pucho naa'

"aap dono ki love marriage hai ya arranged marriage ,,I am sure zaroor love marriage hoga ,,rajat bhai aapko dekhte he aapme kho gaye honge ,,hai na Bhabhi"she teased her and stressed at the word bhabi

purvi blushed at her comment,,especially at bhabi

"oye hoye you are blushing ,,arey batao na bhabi ,,bhai ne aapko pehle kab dekha,,mujhe aapki love story jaan ni hai"

'suddenly her smile vanished this time,,wo mujhe inhe chai dena hai ,,deke aati hun'

she was about to move but tarika held her hand

"kya hua ,,aapka smile kyun gaayab hogaya ,,kahi aapko ye shaadi pasand nahi kya,,,aap mujhe bata sakte hai,shayed mai aapki koi madad kar sakti hun"

'aap unse puchiye ki unhe mai biwi ke roop me pasand hun kya,aur haan hamari love marriage nahi hui'she gave wry smile and went away

here tarika was shocked by listening to this

she went back to her bed with coffee

here abhijeet is still sleeping

" abhi,,utho na kitni der se so rahi ho "

'tarika pls sone do na ,kaha bureau jana hai '

"acha" she took a glass of water and poured on him

abhijeet got up with a thud and ran behind her and caught around her waist

"abhijeet chodo na,ammu uth jayegi "

' nahi uthegi,pehle sorry bolo aur kaho ki agli baar se aise nahi uthaogi'

"mai sorry bilkul nahi bolungi,,jo karna hai karlo"

he twisted her hand

"ahh"

'sorry bolo,,tabhi chodunga'

"mai nahi kahungi,,aur nahi tumse darti,,so jo karna hai karlo"

"acha",he slowly came near her neck and kissed her which passed current in her body,she became too conscious and closed her eyes

he slowly made her turn and he moved forward to kiss her

he kissed her forehead,and her cheeks and moved near her lips

her eyes were closed but she was very conscious about his move,,her heart is beating very fastly as fast as horse in a race

she felt his breath on her lips,,he was about to kiss but a sound disturbed them (oops !wrong timing ,he thought).it was none other than ammu who got up from her beauty sleep

tarika looked at her position and separated from abhi ,she went near ammu

"Good morning my dear princess "

'gm maa ,,lekin aap dono kya kal l(kar) lahe(rahe) the '

"wo..wo ...hum tho bus..wo" but she didn't get any thought and our romantic fellow interrupted

' aapki mamma ki aankon me kachra chala gaya tha ,,bus wahi saaf kar raha tha ,,hai na tarika

"haan wahi tho,,ab aap jaldi se ready ho jao,,breakfast karte hai"

'ok maa ,,lekin mela good morning kiss'

tarika quickly kissed her cheek

ammu left for washroom

here abhijeet who is seeing this came forward

"mera gm kiss tho reh gaya "he said tease her

"acha,tum bache thodi na ho,aur thodi der pehle kya kar rahe the haan"she asked while keeping her hand on her waist

' acha ,,tumhe nahi pata ki mai kya kar raha tha ,,kkoi baat nahi ,phirse start karte hai'

"arey mujhe pata hai baba ki tum kya kar rahe the (she had a slight blush on her face),,pls mujhe jaane do"

'leikin ek shart pe,,tumhe mujhe kiss karna hai '

"ammu aajayegi,,aur muje niche jaana hai ,,pls chodo na"

' nahi ,,itna acha chance kaise chod sakta hun'

tarika escaped from him and came out side

"muje rajat se baat karni hogi,purvi ke bare me"

 **other side**

hamara plan kaamyab hua tarika aagayi waapis ,,is baar wo bachke nhi jayegi ,,aaj se he hame apne plan pe kaam karna chahiye ,,bechari tarika ,,aaaraam karne ke liye aayi ho ,ab tumhara jeena haram kardungi

hahaah

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'**

 **'**

 **''**

 **'**

 **'**

 **too confusing na ,I know iam late and I am sorry for that**

 **I hope you still support this irregular writer**

 **and I heart fully thank kk di,HIDEnSEEK06,cid duo fan,shreyadayalove,aditi,only for sachvi,tessa ,mr bindas,guest,xxx,asfa,...for your support and others too who are reading it**

 **atlast pls r nd r**

 **bye**


	11. Chapter 11

****************ateet 11************

 **"** rajat mujhe tumse kuch zaroori baat karni hai"

'kis baareme '

"tumhari shaadi ke bare me"

'is waaqt nai tarika ,phir kabhi '

"mujhe abhi jaanna hai ,,please kya tum dono is shaadi se khush ho "

'tarika tum yeh sab jaanke kya karoge'

"kurungi kuch ,agar batana hai tho batao ya phir mai yaha se chali jaati hu"she said rudely she turned to leave

'haan hum log iss shaadi se khush nahi hai'

"kyun"

'pata nahi ,kyun hamari shaadi jane anjane me hui hai,aur mai chahkar bhi is rishte ko rok nahi pata'

"tum kyun nahi karte use pyaar,kahi tum kisi aur se pyaar vyaaar karte ho kya"

'nahi tarika ,mai kisi aur se pyaar nahi karta ,aur nahi us purvi se'

"aakhir uska kasoor kya hai"

after 2 minutes rajat talked

"tum jaan na chahti ho na ki uska kasoor kya hai ,,uska kasoorye hai ki wo rocky ki behen hai,aur uss rocky ki wajah se he tum hame chodkar chali gayi"

'kya!wo rocky ki behen hai isliye tum use pyaar nahi karte ho'she felt very bad with his words why should purvi suffer in all these ,,she is very innocent and very caring and undoubtedly a best wife ,I should she suffer in all these

"rocky ki saza tum use kyun de rahe ho rajat"

'acha tumhe aisa lagta ki kisi ki galti ki saza kisi aur ko na de' he eyes red

"haan"

'tho phir tumne bhi galti ki hai yaha se jaakar,,tum yaha se 10 saal pehle chali gyi aur wapas mudkar bhi na dekha tumne ,,mana ki galti sab ki thi lekin tumne ek baar bhi mere baareme nahi socha tarika ki kya hoga mera apni behen ke bina ,,jiske chehre ko mai roz dekhta tha ,,tum tho chali gayi tarika ,,tumhe andaza bhi nahi ki maine kaise guzare itne saal'

tarika was silent and tears were flowing through her eyes silently

"bolo chup kyun hogayi tum ,,bohat dhunda maine tumhe ,badi mushkil se tumhara pata chala tha tarika ,ab tum he bolo tarika ,jaisa tumne mere saat kia mai bhi tho waisa he kar raha hun purvi ke saat"

'ye galat hai rajat ,pls rajat usko uski khusiyan wapas dedo,,uske dil me bohat armaan hai tumhe lekar ,mana ki maine galti kii hai ,,uswaqt haalat he aise the ki maine kisi ko bataya nahi ,chali gayi ..pls meri galti ki saza use mat do'she cried harder sitting on her knees

rajat couldnot tolerate her cry anymore ..'pls tarika uth jao ..theek haii mai koshish karunga ,,lekin mujhse aisi koi bhi ummed mat rakhna..aur pls tum mat rona ,mai bus tumhe khush dekhna chahta hun,,aur mai tumhari dukh ka kaaran nahi ban sakta'

 **NIGHT 10 PM**

 **ABIRIKA ROOM**

Ammu was fast asleep and aur abhirika were on bed

'tarika tumhari aankhein itni laa kyun hai ,tum phir se rone lag gayi kya '

"abhijeet ek baat puchun "

'han pucho'

"kya yaha par aake hamne sahi kiya "

' kyun!tumhe aise kyun lagta hai'he looked her to find out her mind

"kuch nahi sojao ,good night"she turned to sleep

'tarika ,utho he made her to look at him ,I know ki tumhare liye thoda mushkil hai yaha rehna but trust me ,sab kuch theek he hoga ,jab tak tumhare jiju nahi pakde jaate na tab tak hum yahi rahenge

 _ **FLASH BACK STARTS**_

 _AFTER rocky saved ammu on road tarika came home and she received a letter in which it was written that ammu will die along with tarika and her parents within few days_

 _she called abhijeet and said everything to him_

 _next day they discussed this case with rajat and they made a plan_

 _"ek kaam karte hai ,humlog kuch dino ke liye unsab ko underground karte hai"_

 _'sir mere paas ek plan hai 'said rajat_

 _"kaho"_

 _'sir ,humlog tarika aur ammu ko kahi aur bhejte hai aur unke parents ko kisi aur place me'_

 _"aisa kyun"_

 _'sir aisa karne se khooni ko pata bhi nahi chalega ki kisko maarna hai ,ya phir agar kisi ko danger ho tho dusre ko bhi alert kar sakte hai'_

 _"hmm idea acha hai,lekin kaha bheje"_

 _'kuch aisi jagah sir jaha ka pata kisi ko nahi ho'_

 _'jaise ki'_

 _"jaise ki mere gaav ,sir ,waha ka pata kisi ko nahi hoga"_

 _'tarika bhi tho ussi gaav me paida hui na,agar khooni ko pata chalgaya tho'_

 _"kisi ko bi pata nahi chalega sir ,agar pata bhi chalega tho hum dono honge na sir waha pe"_

 _'hmm,theek hai mai tarika se baat karunga '_

 _after much insistence of abhijeet she agreed to come and they acted as married couple to close rocky's mouth_

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

mai tumse wada karta hun tarika ki tumpar jo ilzaam lagaya gaya hai mai use mita dunga aur tumhari aur ammu ki raksha karunga ..he looked at tarika who already slept with some worried expression on her face .he slowly went near her face and blew some air ,now her face expression changes to smily one

'bilkul bacchi hai ye tho 'he smiled and hugged her tightly and slept

 **here in rajats bed room**

rajat was continuously thinking about tarika 's words

he turned and saw purvi at the edge of other side of bed

'tumne khana khaya 'he started the conversation a little bit hesitatingly

purvi was surprised at his question .because he never asked her before like this

"jee nahi ,wo mujhe bhook nahi lagrahi thi"

'kyun bhook nahi '

"wo..wo pata nahi "

'jaake khane khane aao .kehte hai ki raat ko khana nahi chodni chahiye '

"aapne bhi tho khana nahi khaya hai ..isliye maine nahi khaya"

"acha agar mai kisi kuye(well)me gir jaunga tho yum bhi girjaogi kya "he said in load voice that made her to shiver

he cooled himself by seeing her

"pls jaake khana khalo "

she went away silently

'kya yaar rajat tu kis tarah se baat kar raha hai apni biwi se,agar aise baat karoge tho wo mere paas tak nahi aayegi,,ye khush hogi tho tarika bhi khush hogi na,,tarika ke khushi ke liye mai itna tho kar he sakta hun' saying he slept

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **lets see what happens next with abhirika and rajvi**

 **and still many are confused with flashback,,i will reveal in next chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is especial for my Friend TheDamselInShiningArmour.**

 _A girl of 16 years is roaming around the house with her laugh it means her laugh is spread through out the house .she and her brother along with her some friends were playing a game hide and seek .first she caught her brother and now its her time hide and her brother to catch her ,,she thought to hide in a place that her brother will not find her .someone suggested to hide in neighbours place so she escaped to neighbours house_

 _she went into a room and suddenly she felt like something got injected into her body she fell unconscious after 4 hours she opened her eyes to see herself naked and covered with bedsheet ..she was shocked and she quickly dressed herself and started thinking what would have happened or what happened with her ..she came outside and saw some of her favorite eyes looking hatred for her ,she didn't understand what the hell happened with her .she silently went to her house and saw her mom crying_

 _'maa kya hua aap ro kyun rahi ho'_

 _"tarika ek baat bata kya hua tha thodi der pehle aur tu uske ghar ku gayi "_

 _'maa mai aur rajat khel rahe the mujhe chup na tha islye mai rocky ke ghar gayi ,aur pata nahi maa mai waja jaate he kaise behosh hogayi ,aur phir dekha ki mere kapde neeche pade hue the ,par maa mujhe samaj me nahi aaraha ki mere kapde neeche kaise gire'_

 _"kya!matlab tujhe kuch yaad nahi ki kya hua tha tere saat,,socho tarika neeeche sab tumpar ilzaam laga rahe the ki tumne rocky ke saat zabardasti ka rishta rakhna chaha"_

 _'kya ! yeh log aisa kaise kar sakte hai ma maine kuch nahi kiya maa,,mera vishwas karo na ' she cried harder_

 _"mujhe tumpar pura vishwas hai beta ki tu kabhi galat nahi kar sakti hai"_

 _here tarika kept her head on her mothers lap and cried and just said"maine kuch nahi kiya ma ...sab log mujhpe galat ilzaam laga rahe hai."_

 _after some time her mom came out side the assuring that tarika slept_

 _"sasur jee tarika ne koi galti nahi kii hai ,,wo khud bohat hairan hai ki aisa kya hua uske saat ,,muje lagta hai ki tarika ko zabardasti phasaya ja raha hai "_

 _'lagta tho muje bhi hai bahu ..wahi tho mai bhi sochu ki jo ladki aise cheezon ke baareme jaanti tak nahi wo aisa kyun karegi'_

 _suddenly rocky's mother came_

 _'dekhiye aapki poti ne bohat galat kiya hai ,,ab use kon shaadi karega haan,mai kehti hun ki jo hua so hua ,,bacchi ne jane anjane me galti ki hai ,,rocky aur tarika ki shaadi hojaye na sab theek hojayega'_

 _"tumlog apni gandi nazar meri tarika par mat daalna ,,usne aisa kuch bhi nahi kiya "_

 _'acha ,tho kya kar rahi thi tumhari beti mere rocky ke kamre me haan ,,bolo ,,ab ye kaho ki kisi khel khel me aagayi hogi ..maana ki khel me aayi .mere ghar me aane ki kya zaroorat thi usko aur tho aur .mere beta rocky ke kamre me aane ki kya zaroorat thi ..ab kyu bolti band hogayi tumhari haan '_

 _"bus bohat bol liya aapne ,,muje tarika par pura vishwas hia zaroor aaplogo ne kuch kiya hoga uske saat aur izlaam laga diya hoga meri nacchi par"_

 _'acha ! ulta chor kotwal ko daante ,,galti aapki hai ,,kisne kaha ka rocky ke kamr eme jaane ke liye haa'she sounded angry'aapki tho izzzat chali gayi aur saat saat mere ghar ki bhi ,,ab sirf ek he raasta hai is sab ko chup karaneka '_

 _"kya hai "_

 _' rocky air tarika ki shaadi hojani chahiye '_

 _"khabardar jo tarike ki shaadi rocky se socha tho ,,wo ek raaj kumari hai aur uske liye na raajkumar hoga ,,naki tumhara beta rocky ,,wo is ghar ke naukar ki tarah bhi kaam nahi aayege "_

 _with this rockys mother burned with anger_

 _she was about to argue but tarikas grandfather interrupted "kya sabot hai tumhare paas ki tarika ne rocky ke saat zabardasti ki hai ,,mai ye saabit karke rahunga ki tarika ne koi galti nahi ki hai "_

 _"acha wo kaise bhaaisaab"_

 _'aap wo mujh pe chod dijiye behen je ..aap bus dekhte rahiye'_

 **flashback finishes**

"tho kya aapke dadaje ne aapki begunahi saabit ki"

'haan ..almost usdin dadaji keh rahe the ki unhe sabot mil gaya ..aur wo sabot leke aarahe hai'

"phir kya hua tarika"

' aur kya hona tha ...usdin unka accident hogaya tha aur unki death hogayi thi ..aur wo upar kahi khayi se gir gaye .aur unki laaash bhi nahi mili 'tears were formed in her eyes by remembering that incident

" _lo bhaiyya ..aagayi ye maharani .ek tho meri rocky se najayez rishta rakhna chaha aur tho aur aaj apni he dada ko maardala ..sirf tumhari wajah se unki moth hogayi ..and rocky's mother started to insult tarika more"_

 _" bus .aur ek shabd mai tarika ke khilaf nahi sun sakti hun ..agar tarika se istarah se baat kiya jaye tho hum is gaav me he nahi rahenge ..chalo tarika yaha se ..tarika's parents went from there "_

tarika finishes her flashback with tears

"abhijeet muje ye sach aapko pehle he bata dena chahiye tha ..ab bata rahi jab ki hume kal uss gaav me jana ho..ab tum he batao abhijeet mai kaise jaaun waha par jaha pe muje koi izzat nahi karta "

'tarika tumhare dada ne kuch kaha tha sabot ke baareme ..unhone kaha tha ki tumahri begunahi ka saboot mil gaya ..uske baareme unhone kuch kaha tha '

" nahi abhijeet ..wo sirf itna keh rahe the ki wo arahe hai ..aur mujh par jo bhi ilzaam laga wo mit jayega "

'matlab ye ki saboot abi bhi us gaav me hai ..hum log jayenge tarika aur isbaar pura gaav tumse maafi mangega tumhe galat samajne keliye '

(a/n this is said by tarika to abhijeet before going to her gaav )

 **other side**

"memsaab kaam hogaya "

'acha ..ye raha tumhara enaam ..is baar tarika gaav me wapis tho aagayi par bachke nahi jayegi "

" haan memsab ..jaise aapne kaha tha main zeher miladiya ..bus ab wo khane ka he intezaar hai "

 **[here abhijeet reached the spot where dadaji's accident took place]**

"is khayi se agar koi gir jaye tho uski moth tho turant ho jayegi ...is accident se 12 saal baad dekh raha hun ..shayed ye accident he ho..agar accident hoga tho tabhi kyun hoga jab tarike ke dadaji saboot lekar lout rahe the ..yeh kya hai ..and he continued his investigation

 **here tarika sat t dining table**

"tarika aaj me tumhari favorite kheer banayi ..tumhe chak ke dekhna hoga "

'thanks purvi ..waise muje kheer bohat pasand hai '

"aur haan maine tumhare liye gobi ke parathe banaye ..ye bhi chak ke dekhna "

.

.

.

.

.

..

 **ye chapter likhte likhte do baar delete hogaya :(**

 **tho ye tha flashback ..I hope ki sara confusion clear hogaya ho tarika ke ateet ko lekar**

 **next socho ki zeher kisme hai kheer me ya parathe me ..ab tho abhijeet bhi dining table ke paas nahi ..bichari ka kya hoga**

 **review me batana zaroor**

 **huh! itna sabkuch likhke kya fiada aap tho review karte he nahi ho**


	13. Chapter 13

"ok mai ab pehle kheer taste karlu kya "

'ofcourse'said purvi

tarika took a spoon full and kept in her mouth

"wow this was awesome ,ummm mai tho ye saara khalungi"she started eating her food and in between she felt some uncomfortable like a vomiting session ,she immediately went inside to spill it out

after some time purvi went to check tarika ,she reached her door and knocked but the door is unlocked .she went inside and was shocked to see tarika

she was lying unconscious on floor,purvi became tensed and called doctor immediately and made her lie on bed .

purvi became more tensed because she was alone in house and she don't know whom to contact because both rajat and abhijeet were out of coverage area

she just waited for arrival of doctor as well as abhijeet and rajat

abhijeet entered their room and was shocked to see purvi tensed and tarika was tensed ,he was confused

"kya hua purvi ,tarika kyun leti hai"

'wo ..wo ..t..ta...tarika behosh hai 'her voice cracked

"kya kaise hua ye sab..hain"

' wo bus khana kha rahi thi aur achanak chali jaise ki use vomit sensation hua ho,phir jab mai tarika ko dekhne aayi tho wo behosh padi thi '

meanwhile doctor came and checked tarika

he gave her some injections"kya hua doctor "

'inhe shayed zeher diya gaya ho,woh kuch reflection hogaya hoga'

"lekin kaise ,kon de sakta hai use zeher"

'shayed khane me ho'

"mujhe pehle tarika ko city le chalna hoga,kahi koi complication ho "

'dekhiye mister mana ki ye village hai ,lekin pehle aaap ye dawai de dijiye agar kam nahi hua tho aap le ja sakte hai '

'haan abhijeet aap doctor ki baat maan lijiye ,wo yaha ke sabse behtar doctor hai'

'theek hai'

doctor left giving her some instructions

'kya hua tarika ko'rajat entered with a confuse look

purvi explained the whole scenero

"khana kisne diya tarika ko"rajat asked angrily

'wo..wo..mm..maine diya,lekin maine koi zeher nahi diya usko '

"tho kya zeher apne aap aagaya kya khane me"he roared

'rajat please purvi par mat chillao ,ek baar uski baat maanlo ,aur haa please rajat tarika ko aaram ki zaroorat hai ,please tum shor mat machao'

'I am sorry ,jaise he tarika ko hosh aayega mujhe bula na ,mai neeche he hun'

'ok'

abhijeet sat near and tried to grasp the whole scenero"mujhe aisa lagat hai ki kuch gadbad zaroor aur koi tarika ke peeche pada hai,muje aaj se saavdhan rehna padega ,lekin kon kar sakta hai ,kahi gaav me tarika ke shatru ,ya iske jiju,jo bhi hai pakda jayega,mujhe jald he kuch karna padega"

 **after some time**

tarika slowly gained her consciousness and saw abhijeet in front of her.

abhijeet placed his Palm on her forehead and kissed her there.a tear slipped from his eyes

' abhijeet pls Rona kuch nahi hua theek Hun bilkul'

' Kya hua Tha tarika tum aise achanak kaise behosh hogayi aur tumne wo zeher Wala Khana kaise khaliya haa'

'abhijeet muje nahi lagta Hai ki zeher khane me hai'

"kya,tumhe aisa kyun lagta hai,kahi tumne kuch aur khaya kya"he was confused

'nahi abhi wo khana purvi ne banaya hai usme zeher kaise hoskata hai ,wo muje maarna kyun chahagi' she said weakly

'wo tho muje nahi pata tarika lekin ek baat hai ,tum ab se bohat saavdan rahogi '

"abhijeet,ammu kaha pe hai"

'ammu baahar rajat ke paas hai aur theek hai tum bas apna khayal rakhna aur haa koi bhi cheez na khane se pehle ek baatr sochna '

"ammu ko bhejo na yaar ,muje mujhe uusse baat karni hai "

'theek hai bhejta hun'he smiled

he was about to leave the room but he came back to her and said to her'tarika doctor ne ek baat kahi thi,ki tumhare sharir me abhi bhi thoda zeher ka asar hai aur unhone kaha ki tum aisi koi bhi cheez na khao jisse tumhe alergy ho,isse tumhari immunity kam hojayegi aur tumhari jaan ko khatra hoga '(A/N I DONT KNOW IT IS TRUE OR FALSE BUT JUST USED FOR MY STORY,DONT TAKE THIS REASON PERSONALLY AND DONT INVESTIGATE ME ON IT)

'theek hai mai apna khayal rakhungi aur waise aap hai na mera khayal rakhne ke liye abhijeet jee'she said naughtily

both of them laughed at this

 **after some time**

ammu came near her

"mumma kya hua aaplo(aapko) "ammu asked worriedly

'kuch nahi beta ammu nahi thi na mere paas isliye mai bimar hogai aur aap aagaye na tho ab dekho mai bilkul theek hojaungi '

'yayyy ab mai aagyi hu na aap chiiinnnta na kalo(karo) '

ammu kissed tarika's cheek

"arey wah ab dekho mai yuhi theek hojaungi"tarika said smilingly by seeing her smile ammu also smiled

"arey hume bhi tho koi kiss karo ,sare kisses aapki maa ko he hai kya ,muje tho koi kiss bhi nahi karta "abhijeet entered by saying these lines and made himself comfortable on bed beside of ammu "he sadly kept his palm on his cheek indicating that he need kiss

ammu kissed his cheek and said'ab khusshhh' abhijeet's face glowed and thought looking at tarika 'koi aur kiss kare tho aur bhi khush hojata '

'ab ammu ko bhi kiss chahiye dono se,dekho na mele dono cheekssshhh khali hai '

abhirika smiled at her and both kissed her cheek as she was between them to which ammu smiled

"yayyy ammu ko aul ek baal chahiye" this time they both came forward to kiss by closing their eyes but at the same time ammu moved forward to take her favorite toy

only a inch gap between them when they both opened their eyes and gave the most horrified+ shocking expression

they didn't understand what is happening with them they just stared at each other for sometime until they heard a laugh from ammu

'mai ab meri gudiya ke shaat khelunngii 'she laughed

abhirika moved back while blushing

 **.**

 **other side**

 **"kya tarika mari nahi "**

 **'haan memsab doctor sahi samay waha pohanch gaya '**

 **"theek hai lekin is baar tarika nahi bachegi ,uski kismet achi hhai ki wo pichli baar bach gayi lekin ab nahi"saying this she laughed**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued**

 **precap : rocky's mother and tarika come face to face and life will be danger with villans evil plan,rajat angry on purvi**

 **I know I am late but I sincerely apology you ,pls encourage me and my story and I didn't update this because I wanted to complete my previous story so this is delayed**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is especial for my Friend TheDamselInShiningArmour.**

 _A girl of 16 years is roaming around the house with her laugh it means her laugh is spread through out the house .she and her brother along with her some friends were playing a game hide and seek .first she caught her brother and now its her time hide and her brother to catch her ,,she thought to hide in a place that her brother will not find her .someone suggested to hide in neighbours place so she escaped to neighbours house_

 _she went into a room and suddenly she felt like something got injected into her body she fell unconscious after 4 hours she opened her eyes to see herself naked and covered with bedsheet ..she was shocked and she quickly dressed herself and started thinking what would have happened or what happened with her ..she came outside and saw some of her favorite eyes looking hatred for her ,she didn't understand what the hell happened with her .she silently went to her house and saw her mom crying_

 _'maa kya hua aap ro kyun rahi ho'_

 _"tarika ek baat bata kya hua tha thodi der pehle aur tu uske ghar ku gayi "_

 _'maa mai aur rajat khel rahe the mujhe chup na tha islye mai rocky ke ghar gayi ,aur pata nahi maa mai waja jaate he kaise behosh hogayi ,aur phir dekha ki mere kapde neeche pade hue the ,par maa mujhe samaj me nahi aaraha ki mere kapde neeche kaise gire'_

 _"kya!matlab tujhe kuch yaad nahi ki kya hua tha tere saat,,socho tarika neeeche sab tumpar ilzaam laga rahe the ki tumne rocky ke saat zabardasti ka rishta rakhna chaha"_

 _'kya ! yeh log aisa kaise kar sakte hai ma maine kuch nahi kiya maa,,mera vishwas karo na ' she cried harder_

 _"mujhe tumpar pura vishwas hai beta ki tu kabhi galat nahi kar sakti hai"_

 _here tarika kept her head on her mothers lap and cried and just said"maine kuch nahi kiya ma ...sab log mujhpe galat ilzaam laga rahe hai."_

 _after some time her mom came out side the assuring that tarika slept_

 _"sasur jee tarika ne koi galti nahi kii hai ,,wo khud bohat hairan hai ki aisa kya hua uske saat ,,muje lagta hai ki tarika ko zabardasti phasaya ja raha hai "_

 _'lagta tho muje bhi hai bahu ..wahi tho mai bhi sochu ki jo ladki aise cheezon ke baareme jaanti tak nahi wo aisa kyun karegi'_

 _suddenly rocky's mother came_

 _'dekhiye aapki poti ne bohat galat kiya hai ,,ab use kon shaadi karega haan,mai kehti hun ki jo hua so hua ,,bacchi ne jane anjane me galti ki hai ,,rocky aur tarika ki shaadi hojaye na sab theek hojayega'_

 _"tumlog apni gandi nazar meri tarika par mat daalna ,,usne aisa kuch bhi nahi kiya "_

 _'acha ,tho kya kar rahi thi tumhari beti mere rocky ke kamre me haan ,,bolo ,,ab ye kaho ki kisi khel khel me aagayi hogi ..maana ki khel me aayi .mere ghar me aane ki kya zaroorat thi usko aur tho aur .mere beta rocky ke kamre me aane ki kya zaroorat thi ..ab kyu bolti band hogayi tumhari haan '_

 _"bus bohat bol liya aapne ,,muje tarika par pura vishwas hia zaroor aaplogo ne kuch kiya hoga uske saat aur izlaam laga diya hoga meri nacchi par"_

 _'acha ! ulta chor kotwal ko daante ,,galti aapki hai ,,kisne kaha ka rocky ke kamr eme jaane ke liye haa'she sounded angry'aapki tho izzzat chali gayi aur saat saat mere ghar ki bhi ,,ab sirf ek he raasta hai is sab ko chup karaneka '_

 _"kya hai "_

 _' rocky air tarika ki shaadi hojani chahiye '_

 _"khabardar jo tarike ki shaadi rocky se socha tho ,,wo ek raaj kumari hai aur uske liye na raajkumar hoga ,,naki tumhara beta rocky ,,wo is ghar ke naukar ki tarah bhi kaam nahi aayege "_

 _with this rockys mother burned with anger_

 _she was about to argue but tarikas grandfather interrupted "kya sabot hai tumhare paas ki tarika ne rocky ke saat zabardasti ki hai ,,mai ye saabit karke rahunga ki tarika ne koi galti nahi ki hai "_

 _"acha wo kaise bhaaisaab"_

 _'aap wo mujh pe chod dijiye behen je ..aap bus dekhte rahiye'_

 **flashback finishes**

"tho kya aapke dadaje ne aapki begunahi saabit ki"

'haan ..almost usdin dadaji keh rahe the ki unhe sabot mil gaya ..aur wo sabot leke aarahe hai'

"phir kya hua tarika"

' aur kya hona tha ...usdin unka accident hogaya tha aur unki death hogayi thi ..aur wo upar kahi khayi se gir gaye .aur unki laaash bhi nahi mili 'tears were formed in her eyes by remembering that incident

" _lo bhaiyya ..aagayi ye maharani .ek tho meri rocky se najayez rishta rakhna chaha aur tho aur aaj apni he dada ko maardala ..sirf tumhari wajah se unki moth hogayi ..and rocky's mother started to insult tarika more"_

 _" bus .aur ek shabd mai tarika ke khilaf nahi sun sakti hun ..agar tarika se istarah se baat kiya jaye tho hum is gaav me he nahi rahenge ..chalo tarika yaha se ..tarika's parents went from there "_

tarika finishes her flashback with tears

"abhijeet muje ye sach aapko pehle he bata dena chahiye tha ..ab bata rahi jab ki hume kal uss gaav me jana ho..ab tum he batao abhijeet mai kaise jaaun waha par jaha pe muje koi izzat nahi karta "

'tarika tumhare dada ne kuch kaha tha sabot ke baareme ..unhone kaha tha ki tumahri begunahi ka saboot mil gaya ..uske baareme unhone kuch kaha tha '

" nahi abhijeet ..wo sirf itna keh rahe the ki wo arahe hai ..aur mujh par jo bhi ilzaam laga wo mit jayega "

'matlab ye ki saboot abi bhi us gaav me hai ..hum log jayenge tarika aur isbaar pura gaav tumse maafi mangega tumhe galat samajne keliye '

(a/n this is said by tarika to abhijeet before going to her gaav )

 **other side**

"memsaab kaam hogaya "

'acha ..ye raha tumhara enaam ..is baar tarika gaav me wapis tho aagayi par bachke nahi jayegi "

" haan memsab ..jaise aapne kaha tha main zeher miladiya ..bus ab wo khane ka he intezaar hai "

 **[here abhijeet reached the spot where dadaji's accident took place]**

"is khayi se agar koi gir jaye tho uski moth tho turant ho jayegi ...is accident se 12 saal baad dekh raha hun ..shayed ye accident he ho..agar accident hoga tho tabhi kyun hoga jab tarike ke dadaji saboot lekar lout rahe the ..yeh kya hai ..and he continued his investigation

 **here tarika sat t dining table**

"tarika aaj me tumhari favorite kheer banayi ..tumhe chak ke dekhna hoga "

'thanks purvi ..waise muje kheer bohat pasand hai '

"aur haan maine tumhare liye gobi ke parathe banaye ..ye bhi chak ke dekhna "

.

.

.

.

.

..

 **ye chapter likhte likhte do baar delete hogaya :(**

 **tho ye tha flashback ..I hope ki sara confusion clear hogaya ho tarika ke ateet ko lekar**

 **next socho ki zeher kisme hai kheer me ya parathe me ..ab tho abhijeet bhi dining table ke paas nahi ..bichari ka kya hoga**

 **review me batana zaroor**

 **huh! itna sabkuch likhke kya fiada aap tho review karte he nahi ho**


	15. Chapter 15

tarika took rajat to inside and the person listening to their words went from that place

tarika made rajat to stand beside purvi

'kya hua tarika 'asked purvi

'aaj se rajat tumhara pati nahi hai'

"kya"both were shocked

'mera matlab hai ki aaaj se tum dono ajnabi ho matlab tum dono hamesha jhadte rehte hona ,mera paas iska solution hai ,wo ye ki aap dono ajnabi hai aur aajse aap friends ban rahe hai chaliye dono haat mila liijiye'

they both shook their hands

'aur rajat aajse aap isse kabhi bhi jhagda nahi karogi aur ye ab rocky ki behen nahi hai'

rajat didn't say anything and left from there

while abhijeet also went to his room

'tarika tum ye sab kyun rahe ho'

"pls purvi tum nahi chahti ho kya rajat tumse pyaaar kare"

'haan lekin'

'mai samaj sakti hun ki tudodno ki shaadi kin halato me hui hai aur ye bhi samaj thi hu ki rajat se pyaar karti ho ..aur tum bus apne aap ko present karo aur use impress karo .mai jaanti hun ki rajat bohat acha hai aur tumhe samjhega bhi '

'thankyou'

'mujhe tumhara thankyou nahi chahiye'

"tho kya chahiye"

'party '

"theek hai abi tumhari tabiyat puri tarah se theek nahi hui ,jaise he tumhari tabiyat theek hojayegi na phir party karenege"

'ok 'she smiled

here abhijeet is sitting in balcony thinking about something

'kya hua sir aap kya soch rahe hai'

"kuch nai ,ek baat batao jab tumhare dadaji ka accident hua use pehle ghar me kuch hua kya"

'ye baat ko hogaye bohat saal hogaye kuch theek se yaad nahi ,lekin ghar me bohat silent rehte the ,zyyada tar baahar he rehte the ,kuch sabot ki bhi baatein karte the lekin mujhe theek se yaad nahi'

'acha ye dekho ye pendent tumhari dadaji ki hai kya'

"haan ,ye aapko kaha se mila "rajat was surprised

'jaha se unka accident hua tha waha se'

"kya jab humne dekha tho waha pe kuch nahi mila "

'wo isliye kyunki rajat ye pendent uss khayi ke neeeche ki taraf latka hua tha jaha kisi ko nazar nahi aasake '

'' matlab sir sabot is pendent me hai "

'haan ,isme muje kuch khaas nahi mila aur ye khul bhi nahi raha ,lekin ek baat hai rajat tumhare dadaji ka accident nahi khoon hua hai'

"aaj tak mujhe eksaas he nahi hua ki dadaji ka khoon hua hai ,lekin unka khoon kon karsakta hai "

'koi aisa insaan jise sabot se sabse jyaada nuksaan ho sakta hai '

"nuksaaan tho sabse zyaada rocky ki family hosakta hai ,kyunki wo log tarika ki shaadi rocky se kara ke property me hissa maaangne wale the"

'ye baat tumse kisne kaha'

"mamma ne kaha"

'theek hai rajat ,ek baat batao tumhe pata hai is pendent ko kaise kholna padega '

"break kar dete hai sir"

'break karne se kya hoga rajat tutega lekin khulega nahi ,shayed sabot isme ho ,isko koi key hoga khone ke liye ,uss key se ye khulega '

"key ,haan sir hosakta hai ,lekin wo key hame kaha milega "

'milega rajat bohat jald sabot khulega aur sach baahar aayega 'while talking abhijeet turned and saw someone hiding there and listening to their words

'kon hai waha pe ,roko'but the persn ran from there and escaped through window

'bhaag gaya ,mai pata karta hun ki ye kon hai 'rajat went

 **other side**

'kya !uss inspector ne sabot dhund liya'

"haan memsab"

'lekin use kaise pata chala hoga,khair jo bhi ho uss sabot ko haasil karna padega ,phir undono ko marna padega ,hahaha'

"ek kaam karo ..."boss said a evil plan to assistant

 **at home**

'ammu beta itna spicy nahi kah sakti aap'

'pleach maa ,ye bohat acha lag raha hai,"

she took a bite of mango pickle and in a second her eyes started watering

'aaah aaah ' she was continuously opening her mouth to exhale that

"kisne kaha tha khane ke liye aapko"tarika gave honey to ammu

after some ammu felt better and smiled at tarika to which tarika laughed

by watching them purvi also who is beside ammu

'mumma mai cartoon dekhun'

'theek hai jao'

ammu went away

'tarika maine suna zyaada spicy khane se ulcer hosakta hai,matlab kyun kaise'

'haan haan ab biology teacher ab class bolegi ,sunne ke liye ready se rehna 'abhijeet commented..he is sitting opposite to tarika

"ulcer kya cancer bhi hosakta hai,zyaada hot and spicy na stomach keliye acha nahi hoga aur ye healthy bhi nahi hoga ,hame body ki heat cool karne ke liye cocnut water aur butter milk peena padega,kuch cases me na stomach cancer bhi hosakta hai"

'ohhh'

'hogaya madam ka biology classs'

"abhjeet"tarika warned

'wah tarika jee kitna acha lecture diya aapne,aapko bohat kuch pata hai ,wakai manna padega aapko'

'hogaya ,samaj me nahi aara ki tum meri tariff kar rahe ho ya gali de raha hun'

here purvi was smiling seeing their cute fight

'bhala aise koi gali deta hai kya tarika jee ..hum tho aapko gulaam hai ,hamme itni himmat kaha '

mean while rajat came and saw purvi smiling unknowingly he also smiled

'mai purvi ko ek mouka dena chahta hun ,I try to be calm with you'rajat said to himself

'haaye aapki aakhein kitni khoobsoorat hai tarika jee 'he flirted and tarika blushed

at the same time rajat also saw purvi'wakai sachme khoobsoorat hai'

'haaye kitni pyaari smile hai'to which tarika blushed and here rajat also said'sachme pyaari smile hai'

"abhijeet bus karo ab "

mean while rajat's mother came

' tarika beta maine tumhare man pasand laduu banaya hai khao na '

'thankyou badima '

'arey tum apni badima ko thankyou bologi kya'she glared at her

'opps , nhi kahungi thankyou'

'hmm'

every one smiled and went to sleep as it is night

'hello I am rajat ,tum mujhe apna dost manogi na'

purvi just gave her smile and shook her hands with his

' so purvi aajse hum jhagda nahi karenge '

"shuru aap he karte ho"purvi said sadly

'mai..maai try karunga calm rehne ki 'he stammered

'aaj hamne apni nayi dosti shuru ki hai tho kuch meetha hojaye 'saying this purvi gave sweet to him

he also smiled and enjoyed his new friendship

they were in hall and nobody were there by chance tarika saw that and smiled

'ab sab kuch theek hoga inke beech'

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

 **I hope you have enjoyed it**

 **review fast ,next chapter ready hai**


	16. Chapter 16

tarika was sleeping peacefully suddenly abhijeet came near her ear and shouted her name loudly

she got up startled and shouted and saw abhijeet with a evil a smile

her anger raised a bar and started throwing pillows on him

'tumhari itni himmat ,tum mujh se mazaaak kar rahe the ' throwing another pillow'tum par bhaari padega dekho '

here abhijeet moving not to get hit from her atlast she took her comb and threw on him but he bent down to save from it ; unfortunately rajat entered inside and he got hit

'ahh'rajat screamed

'I am really sorry bhai ,mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum aayae ho,really very sorry' to abhijeet 'ye sab kuch tumhari wajah se hua hai'

" shor kaisa tha tumhare kamre me see"rajat asked

'ye tum abhijeet se kyun nahi puch lete',saying she went to washroom and closed the door hardly

'darwaza tut jayega tarika 'he said

"waise sir manna padega aapko ,jaan bujh kar panga lete ho na aap"

'wo tho hai,kehna mat haa apni behen se ,aur tho aur baal baaal bach gaya mai ,aaj tho zaroor bhadra kali ka roop dharan karleti tumhari behen'

"aap dono ki jhagde me muje bali hona padh raha hai"

' sorry itna tho sehna padega aur mera socho na zindagi bhar jhelna padega'

"who tho hai ,sir mai neeche ja raha hun .aap log bhi aajyiye naaashta karne"

 **at dining table**

here rocky also seated ,as he is purvi's brother he came to visit her but sat on dining table to eat breakfast not only breakfast but also someone's brain

lets see what happens

ammu came and sat along with rajat

here tarika is still angry with abhijeet

'tarika yaar ghussa thook do na'

"mujhe tumse ko baat nahi karni hai"

'please na tarika 'he showed his famous puppy eyes

''sochungi ''

'niche chalo na ,breakfast karne ke liye'

'tum chalo na mai aati hun'

he thought some thing and kissed her cheek

'chalo na jaanu'he said cutely

here tarika's anger was gone and she was shocked when he kissed her ,a pink blush came to her cheeks she turned around to cover it from him

'ab kya sharmana tarika jee ,hame bhi tho dikhayiye na'

he ran from there to outside and he also ran beside her laughingly

but she stopped when she saw rocky at the dining table ,she turned to go back to her room as she didn't want to meet him right now

'hii tarika' rocky looked at her

'tum iha kab aayi re' rocky asked

'tujhe kyun re' she murmered and said 'bus kuch din pehle'

" aajo na hamare saath nasshta washta hojaye "he said

tarika looked at abhijeet who assured her with eyes

they went and sat at dining table

here purvi and rajt were sitting on either side of rocky and abhirika were sitting either side of ammu a

and in this way rocky and tarikaa were opposite side

all started eating silently

rocky started conversation

'itni shanti kyun hai yaar yaha '

'kyun dindhora peet ke khaye kya 'abhijeet murmured to which tarika smiled silently

'acha theek hai apun ek question karega ,konu aake jawab dena '

'pucho na uncle'

''aisi konsi cheez hai jo hum breakfast par nahi kar sakte hai''

everyone started thinking and ammu got a idea and said

'hum bleak fast pe susu nahi kal sakte uncle'ammu said innocently and others laughed by listening to her

'acha theek hai tum he bata yaar kya answer hai' abhijeet said

"arey bohat simple hai ,sab ne haar manli na "rocky asked everyone

'uncle hum breakfast par son nahi sakte hai'

'arey hum so sakte hai beta ,acha bata du ...hum breakfast par lunch aur dinner nahi kar sakte hai 'saying this he laughed madly ,not only him but ammu also laughed

but others gave a fake smile except tarika

'joke tha yaaar tumhe hasi nahi aayi'rocky asked tarika

''acha joke tha kya ,mujhe pata nahi chala ab hasu tho chalega kya''tarika asked sarcastically

while others laughed and rocky felt embarrassed

'waise tumhari maaa kaha hai ' rocky asked to rajat by diverting the topic

'mandir gayi hai'

'oh acha ,konu baat nahi'

tarika felt something vomit sensation so she ran to her room ,all were shocked by seeing her

'mai dekhta hun 'saying this abhijeet went

tarika came out of washroom

'kya hua tarika ' abhijeet asked worriedly

''lagta hai reaction hua hai''searching for something 'ohno mere paas allergy ki dawai nahi hai''

'kyaaaa'

 **other side**

''ye lo tumhara enaam ,ab dekhte hai tarika kaise bachti hai''

 **here**

suddenly abhijeet got a call

'daya mai tujhe baad me phone karta hu'

'abhi its urgent'

abhi looked at tarika helplessly and continued the call'jaldi bolo yaar'

'' tarika ki jaan ko khatra hai''

'wo tho sabko pata ,lekin kya hua'

"yaar wo tarika ka jiju ko hamne pakad liya tha par wo mar gaya hai ''

'kya kaise'

"abhi ek gahnta pehle ,isse pehle ki hum kuch aur information puchte usne koi zeher sa pin apne ander chubo liya aur margaya''

'kuh pata chala usse'

"haa bohat kuch ,usne kaha ki uska boss tarika ko maardegi ya mardega aur tarika ki jaan khatre me hai hosake tho bachalo''

'lekin uska boss hai kon'

"pata nahi''

'acha theek hai daya ek kaam karo ,wo tarika ki allergy wali dawai tumhe pata hai na ,wo tum leke jald se jald yaha ajao'

''arey yaar iswaqt flight kaha se launga ''

'hamare helicopter se aana aur haa please jaldi aao yaar bohat serious hai'

daya understood the whole matter and prepared for leaving

it became very difficult to handle her but and there was no medinice in their village for her allergy ,red red spots started appearing on her whole body she had a severe cough and vomit and two hours were like two long years for them and atlast daya entered as an angel and looked at all abhijeet and purvi were sitting on either sides of tarika and rubbing her hands all the faces looked worried

daya gave her medicine and she felt relaxed in 5 minutes and all sighed heavily

all went out side and our couple were lonely

abhijeet hugged her tightly and left her and he was about to leave the room

'abhi'

he looked backed and he asked him to hug her again

he went and again hugged her but didn't leave her now

' gussa aaraha hai'she asked

'hmm'

'mai gussa kam kardu kya '

he just nodded but didn't reply

she suddenly kissed his lips which made him shocked

 **here rajvi**

purvi entered the room and saw rajat with tears

she went near him and kept her hand on his shoulder hesitatingly

he turned and hugged her tightly both felt very different in that hug as it was first time they were hugging

'hamesha tarika ke saat he aisa kyun hota hai'he sobbed

purvi separated from hug and wiped his tears

'kuch nahi hoga tarika aur jab tak aap aur abhijeet je hai na unhe kuch nahi hoga'

rajat felt satisfied with her answer

'tq purvi tumne aaj tarika aur ab mujhe sambhala'

'friends kehte hai aur log thanks bhi kehte hai ,huhh'she signed heavily

 **other side**

 **'kya tarika bach gayi,bus ek aakhri daav aur khatarnak daav dekhte hai kon jeet te hai '**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **khtamm hogya**

 **next update will be in September 2nd week tab ak aapko wait karna hoga kyunki mere exams hai**

 **and some one said that story hai lekin abhirika nahi hai(kk) I hope you liked this kk and I fulfilled your wish**

 **atlast please review**


	17. Chapter 17

'daya kahatak pohachi hai ivestigation'

"yaar wo criminal jo tarika maarna chahta ya chahtti hai wo ..uske baareme pata karna hai hame"

"mujhe lagta hai kaatil hamare ghar me he hai..khair...maine jo kaha wo laaye kya"

'haan yaar ye lo aur isse tum tarika ko ab jaldi se innocent prove karogi na''

"hmm lekin ..aye kon hai waha pe "abhijeet saw someone standing there but before they could reach him he ran away

'daya mai tarika ko dekhke aata hun'

abhijeet entered their room but she wasn't there

'ye tarika kaha chali gayi'he searched whole house and found her at terrace

she was looking at stars and lost herself ..some tears were flowing from her eyestoos

he went near her and had a close look at her eyes ..yes man she is crying but whyy!

she felt someone's presence at looked at him

'abhijeet ye drama kab tak chalega'

abhijeet understood that she is feeling pain of acting as his wife,it doesn't mean that she doesn't love him but as a girl she have some dreams about her married life but she never thoughtt that she would act as a wife of a person whom she loves and come especially to a place where she doesn't like to stay

"bas kuch din tarika ye drama khatam hoga"he said with a heavy heart because its not just a drama its his feeling his khwaish to live with her..to support her but how can he make her understand

he slowly went aside understanding that she needs sometime to recover

while going he saw some one from terrace his smile widened by seeing it

'tarika wo dekho rajat aur purvi' said abhijeet

tarika looked and smiled rajat and purvi were sitting in garden and lost in each others life

abhirika smiled and abhijeet kept his hand on her waist and she kept her head on his shoulder and looked at moon who is only proof of watching them but someone is also watching them and he went from there and said the whole thing to his boss

 **unknown place**

"shabash tumne mera kaam aasan kardiya hai ..ye abhijeet aur tarika bohat shatir hai ..naatak akr rahe the shaadi ka kal inka saara bhanda phod dungi mai aur sabke saamne aur is baar pura gaav isse dhakke maar maar ke bhagayegi gaav se"

 **here**

suddenly daya entered in the scene and looked at them like this

'opps ! sorry busy hho kya,,mai baadme aata hun'

abhirika separated each other embarassed

'koi baat nahi batao na kya baat hai'

"wo mai aur ammu bahar ja rahe hai ammu ko na ice cream chahiye"

'kya yaaar daya itni raat ko aur yahape ice cream kaha milega iss gaav me'

"oh hello ye gaav iska matlab ye nahi ki yaha kuch bhi nahi milega ..bachpan se yaha ke ice cream ka shouk hai mujhe aur tum ..tum kuch bhi galat mat kehne mere gaav ke baareme aur especially ice cream ke baareme"tarika raised her voice

'arey baapre,kehti hai ki gaaav passand nahi aur gaav ke khilaf kuch sunti nahi,aajeb ladki hai ye tarika tho'he thought

daya hid his smile seeing this as he never saw tarika shouting at abhijeet so he thought something

"haan tarika tum sahi keh rahi ho,ye abhijeet bhi na kuch samaj tha he nahi hai ..tum kyun isse baat kar rahi ho ,chalo humlog neeche chalke ice cream khate hai" saying this he took her and went winking at abhijeet

'lo bhai abhijeet ,,mehnat se mood banao koi na koi aake barbaad karta hai..huhhh'he murmered

he took out some thing and started making his plans for something

 **next day**

every one where talking with each other some noises were coming from out side

.

.

..

.

..

 **so what will happen now ...think think what will be next and who is killer**

 **i know very short hai iske liye sorry yaar**


End file.
